Le Mercenaire, le Soldat et le Génie
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Tony Stark est jeune et intelligent, au MIT, il est plus que douée, cela attise les jalousies. Malgré ses appelles au secoure, personne ne veut croire qu'il est en danger. Un soir, tandis qu'il subit une nouvelle agression de ses camarades, un homme le sauve de cette situations, mais est il réellement un sauveur ? [Revisite de l'Univers]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (pour leurs plus grand bien!), ils sont la propriété de Marvel.

 **Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Action, Yaoi

 **Couple :** Je vous le dirais pô ! =p

 **Résumé :** Tony Stark est jeune et intelligent, au MIT, il est plus que douée, cela attise les jalousies. Malgré ses appelles au secoure, personne ne veut croire qu'il est en danger. Un soir, tandis qu'il subit une nouvelle agression de ses camarades, un homme le sauve de cette situations, mais est il réellement un sauveur ? [Revisite de l'Univers]

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire et un peu une réécriture de l'univers cinématographique Marvel, en claire, on est donc à l'époque où Tony était au MIT, il a à peu près seize ans et rien ne se passe bien. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : cette fic est SOMBRE, si vous avez une âme sensible et que vous avez du mal à lire des fics de ce genre, il vaut mieux pour vous passez votre chemin. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tony était recroqueviller dans un coin de sa chambre, tentant de se montrer fort sans y parvenir, tremblant de peur tandis que le téléphone continué d'entamer cette tonalité de téléphone raccrocher. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher le combiner, c'était la seule chose à la quel se maintenir et pourtant, celle ci était traîtresse vus qu'elle sonnait le glas. Les personnes qui aurait put le sauvé avaient décidé de rester sourde à ses appelles au secours et son père lui avait dit d'arrêté de les embêtés avec ses histoires d'adolescent et de travailler …

Travailler ? Sa, il l'avait fait : depuis qu'il était au MIT, il n'avait pas arrêté de donner le meilleurs de lui même et il avait rapidement était bien au delà des espérances. Évidement : entrer à quinze ans au MIT était signe de grande promesse, mais personne ne c'était attendus à ce qu'il puisse jusqu'à boucler le programme seule dans son coin et cela avait mécontenter plus de personne qu'on aurait put le croire : ses camarades plus âgé ne semblait pas apprécié l'idée de se faire devancé par un môme.

Au début, c'était un peu de harcèlement moral … Plutôt des tentatives : Tony avait un caractère de merde et avait cette faculté de pouvoir répliquer, inversant bien souvent la situation, mais cela ne plaisait pas et les mots furent remplacer par les coups … Et les coups furent eux aussi remplacé quand ils comprirent que cela ne suffirait plus … Et quand le brun avait tenté d'en parler, on ne l'écoutait pas, cela empirait peu à peu sa situation.

Un cliquetis à la porte fit comprendre au jeune homme que se soir encore, ses tortionnaires étaient de retour et où pouvait il se caché ? Il frissonna lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et pria pour que les ténèbres de la nuit soient suffisante pour les dissuadé d'aller plus loin. Quel naïveté de croire une telle chose possible !

\- Petit Stark, tu est là ? Ironisa quelqu'un.

Un gloussement répondit à cette phrase. Ils pénétraient dans la pièce, s'approchant progressivement, donnant l'impression au jeune homme d'entrer dans une de ses crises de panique. Il s'accrocha avec plus d'intensité au téléphone qui restait muet à sa souffrance, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues tendis qu'il prenait conscience que son calvaire allait recommencé. Une lumière l'aveugla, il se cacha derrière ses bras, maigre et inutile protection, il sentit quelque chose lui saissir sa cheville pour le tirer, le faisant hurler.

\- Ne cris pas, j'te promet qu'on sera gentil si tu les aussi. Ricana le mec.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui et le jeune homme donna un coup de pied qui fit mouche d'après le gémissement de douleur qui en résultat. Quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, tentant de l'entraver et il sembla avoir une aides supplémentaire car il ne fut plus capable d'utilisé ses mains et la lampe torche semblait avoir rouler sur le coté. Tentant d'hurler, une mains se posa sur sa bouche et ses agresseurs jurèrent, l'un au moins avec plus d'intensité que l'autre.

\- Tu fais chier ! S'énerva le mec au dessus de lui.

L'homme le frappa en plein visage d'un coup de poing si brutal qu'il se mordit la lèvre, le goût métallique du sang imprégna sa bouche et il eu envie de crier, sauf qu'il était terrorisé, incapable de réagir autrement que comme une poule mouiller.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ! Alors, tu va être sage maintenant … Aller, je suis sûr que tu peu apprendre à aimer !

Aimer ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Comment pouvait il aimer ce qu'ils lui infligé ? L'un retenant ses poignet tandis que l'autre commençait à explorer son corps de ses mains dégueulasse ? Chaque nouvelle caresse était une souillure pour Tony qui aurait voulus hurler de toute ses forces, mais peut être disait il vrais ? Peut être serait il gentil cette fois et les fois suivantes ? Ne se montrait il pas attentionné dans ses gestes monstrueux ? Ne prenait il pas son temps cette fois ? Lui qui habituellement se contenter de faire son affaire semblait pour une fois patient et le préparer avec un soin auquel le brun n'était pas habitué.

Quel merde quand même ! Pourquoi l'abandonnait on a ces enfoirées ? Pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient ils pas croire qu'il puisse dire la vérité ? Il ne leur avait jamais mentit, on lui reprochait même de dire trop facilement et avec trop peu de pudeur ce qu'il pensait, tout ça pour en arrivait à l'idée qu'il devait cesser de mentir pour se rendre intéressant ?

\- Aidez moi ! Gémit il en larme.

Mais qui donc pourrait entendre ce genre de supplique ? Franchement, si ses parents ne se souciait pas de lui, qui le ferait ? Quel stupidité de croire qu'il trouverait quelqu'un pour répondre à cet appelle au secours.

Il y eu un bruit étrange, quelque chose d'étouffé et la pression sur ses mains disparus alors il en profita pour griffer au visage son agresseur qui le prit très mal. Il lui attrapa les poignets en grondant de mécontentement.

\- Hé, qu'est c'que tu fou ? Lâcha t il à son complice.

La lumière permis à Tony de voir son visage colérique, mais il put aussi voir sa métamorphose brutal car son expression se décomposé en une seule seconde, ses yeux s'écarquillant avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil en arrière et … Il y eu de nouveau ce bruit sourd et quelque chose sembla sortir de la tête de son agresseur et le brun fut éclabousser par quelque chose de chaud. Son tortionnaire retomba sur lui ce qui fit paniqué le brun, ne comprenant pas, il se débattis, tentant de l'écarter.

Le poids disparut, soudainement, le laissant entièrement libre de ses mouvements, son agresseurs fut projeter ailleurs. Tony continuait de paniquer, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'autre mec, sa mains le trouvant immobile, mais la surprise lui fit lâché un cris paniqué et la lumière de la chambre fut allumé, aveuglant le brun habitué aux ténèbres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes où il essuya ses yeux toujours larmoyant avant de pouvoir observer avec plus d'attention ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Il y avait du sang sur le mur, une éclaboussure sinistre, rougeâtre avec des morceaux de chair, de cervelle semblait il et l'autre aussi était a terre, une tâche de sang rouge prenant naissance de sa tête. C'était des salops, Tony mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir rêvait les voir mort, mais le fait que cela se soit réalisé et qu'il puisse voir leurs cadavre ne lui plus pas. Il ne réussit pas à tenir le choc, vomissant ce qu'il avait réussit à manger le soir seul dans sa chambre.

\- Est tu Anthony Edward Stark ? Questionna une voie glacial.

Le jeune homme frissonna de terreur, n'osant pas relevé le visage vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il était grand, portait un uniforme de nature militaire entièrement noir, il avait de long cheveux noir. De son visage, il ne pouvait voir que ses yeux bleu, sa bouche était recouverte par un étrange masque qui ne devait pas avoir de réelle utilité. Sa mains droite avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle brillait.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Tuer ses deux mecs ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi l'interrogeait il sur son identité ? Que se passerait il s'il admettait être cette personne ? Allait il se faire descendre ? De toute façon, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger, toujours figé dans sa terreur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai du mouvement et que l'homme se rapproche : une peur primitifs envahis Tony qui tenta alors de se traîner au sol pour tenter de lui échapper. L'intrus n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour le rattraper, mais il ne posa pas ses mains sur lui, se contentant de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre le mur.

\- Ne me fait pas de mal ! Supplia Tony.

\- Est tu Anthony Edward Stark ? Interrogea impassible l'homme.

\- Si je te dis « oui », tu va me tuer ? Tu va me faire du mal ? Comme eux ?

\- Quel que soit ta réponse, tu ne souffrira plus.

Étrangement, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sens exacte de cette phrase : il abrégerait ses souffrances si la réponse ne lui convenait pas et n'était ce pas mieux ? Il n'y aurait plus de douleur, plus de peine, plus rien si ce n'était le calme.

\- Je ne suis pas Stark …

L'homme se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et cette fois, Tony eu le courage de le regarder, découvrant un homme en treillis noir, il portait un gilet de protection et possédait pas mal d'arme sur lui donc un couteau à la cheville apte à trancher une tête et un pistolet sur le flanc. Il avait des cheveux noir mais un étrange masque et des lunettes dissimuler en grande partie son visage. Son bras brillait étrangement … Non, en fait, il était métallique …

L'intrus retira ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux bleu qui le fixèrent avec une froideur implacable, il l'observait avec intensité, le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Menteur, c'est toi. En conclut il. Je t'ai trouver, Stark.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Niark niark niark ! Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensée ? J'ai pas grand chose a dire de plus donc j'attend vos coms ! =p


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

**Réponse au rev :**

 _Penelope :_ Hé, je sais que de temps en temps, j'ai du mal à finir mes fics, mais c'est juste à cause du mauvais sort : je perd des chapitres super important sur lesquels j'ai travaillé super longtemps ... Mais maintenant, j'enregistre sur un site, donc impossible de les perdre ! XD Bref, je promet de sortir les chapitres dès que possible ! ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début.

 _Visiteur :_ TU SAIS : TONY EST PLUS JEUNE DONC C'EST PLUTÔT LUI QUI DEVRAIS FAIRE ATTENTION ! ... XD C'est épuissant les majuscules ! Et ouais, mon imagination est terrifiante ! Moa ha ha ha ha !

Petite indication : je ne passerais pas une éternité sur la "jeunesse" de Tony Stark, de plus, la fic n'est pas corriger, j'ai pas de bêta et j'ai décidée de les posters corriger comme je le peu moi, si quelqu'un veut passer derrière moi, que cette personne n'hésite pas à se manifester, mais je posterais mes chapitres ! =p

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _Première rencontre_

Crossbones avait décidé de sortir de la camionnette dans la quel ils étaient supposer fuir pour fumer une cigarette bien mérité, se demandant ce que foutait le Soldat : il était plus rapide d'habitude, alors qu'est c'qui pouvait bien lui prendre tant de temps ? Ils avaient la position de la chambre du gamin et le soir, il y avait un couvre feu, du fait de sa fortune, ce foutu môme avait le droit a une chambre seul alors putain mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? En attendant, lui devait attendre dans cette foutus forêt de merde où il se faisait chier. S'il avait été sensible au froid, il en aurait souffert, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Il entendit une voiture, ce n'était pas la première : un couple en recherche d'intimité avait traîné dans le coin, le mec se disant sûrement que les ténèbres pourraient éveiller les peurs de la femme et ainsi en profité un peu plus facilement. Choix fatal pour le duo que l'agent d'Hydra n'avait pas hésité à éliminé : pas de témoin. Il avait réussit à faire en sorte que la voiture finisse dans le lac, on la retrouverait, dans quelques semaines, mais qu'importe ? En tout cas, si c'était encore un couple, y aurait une autre voiture au fond du lac. Combien y en avait il ?

Finalement, c'était bien le soldat : il avait emprunté une des voitures d'un prof qui d'ailleurs se trouvait sur le coté passager. Après une enquête, ils avaient découvert un passé plutôt sinistre et bien sûr, ils espéraient qu'ainsi, on le soupçonnerait lui de l'enlèvement du môme, mais ça ne marcherait qu'un temps.

\- Rapport. Ordonna Crossbones lorsque le ténébreux descendit de la voiture.

\- Mission compromit : des personnes étaient présente dans la chambre, j'ai procédé à leurs élimination, je ne pense pas que le prof soit soupçonné.

Embêtant cette histoire, mais il y avait toujours des imprévus et puis même si ont ne soupçonner pas le prof, sa n'aiderait pas à retrouver le môme qui était maintenant entre leurs mains. Ils passèrent tout les deux à l'arrière du véhicule, le coffre s'ouvrant pour dévoiler le petit gars qui était englober par une couverture à la surprise de l'agent d'Hydra qui jeta un regard au Soldat à coté de lui.

\- Tu m'explique ? Questionna t il. Pourquoi il est dans une couverture ? Et c'est quoi c'est marque ? Tu ne devait pas lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Ce n'était pas moi. Assura Winter en attrapant le jeune homme. Aide moi.

\- Non, je veux une explication !

Mais le Soldat ne sembla pas lui prêté la moindre attention, réussissant à soulevé le poids sans difficulté et le ramenant à l'arrière de la camionnette, attendant que celle ci s'ouvre. Crossbones soupira et daigna ouvrir le véhicule, observant l'homme installer le gamin à l'arrière. Ils avaient prévus un matelas pour l'occasion et vus que le voyage durerait quelques jours, il y avait donc suffisamment de vivre pour eux trois. Allumant la lumière, il observa le visage du brun qui semblait troublé, son œil était gonfler, indiquant a l'agent qu'il devrait utilisé la trousse de soin.

\- Je vais te retirer ton bâillon, sa ne sert à rien d'hurler : il n'y a personne et même si quelqu'un venait, il n'aurait aucune chance. Comprit ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, l'homme s'exécuta, retirant le scotch qui entraver sa bouche et attendant une réaction de sa part. Il faisait froid, peut être qu'il vallait mieux qu'il reste bien caler dans la couverture ? Mais et si le Soldat l'avait blessé ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, attrapant le bord ce qui sembla faire paniqué le gamin.

\- Non, attend ! S'écria t il. Je …

Il se tut, mordant une lèvre déjà abîmer, se faisant s'interrogeait Crossbones.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment de vêtement. Admit finalement Winter.

\- Ok, j'peu savoir ce que tu lui a fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, se sont les deux autres, mais tu n'a rien à craindre de lui : les gamins ne l'intéresse pas.

La dernière phrase avait été adressé au garçon, bien sûr, mais l'homme était plutôt amusé par celle ci.

\- Tu parle pour toi ? Sourit il de manière énigmatique.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il lui lança un regard glacial auqel il ne préta pas la moindre attention, se concentrant sur leurs victimes qui continuait de tremblé.

\- Je dois vérifié ton état global, m'assurer que t'a vie n'est pas en danger et on pourra y aller.

\- Aller où ? Questionna le brun. Qui êtes vous ? Vous travaillez pour mon père ?

Crossbones réussit à retirer la couverture et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du jeune homme, sa chemise déchirer mais surtout ces jambes nus et la tâche blanchâtre entre ses jambes. Inutile d'aller plus loin dans cet examen : il devait aller dans un endroit plus calme où ils pourraient prendre tout leurs temps. Il le recouvrit, se tournant vers le Soldat.

\- On a une planque dans le coin ? Demanda t il.

\- Une maison censé être abandonner à cinq kilomètre d'ici, mais il n'est pas recommandé de s'arrêter.

\- Il faut qu'on s'arrête : s'ils l'ont déchiré, y a des risques.

* * *

L'homme au bras métallique était resté à l'arrière du véhicule avec lui, ses yeux ne le lâchant pas tout le long du voyage qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Ils n'avaient toujours pas répondus à ses interrogation et Tony ne voulait pas insisté, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas une seule réponse. Ils finirent par s'arrêter et l'autre ouvrit la portière, alors le premier le récupéra entre ses bras.

A cause de la nuit, il ne pouvait voir l'extérieur de la demeure dans la quel ils entrèrent, le jeune homme savait juste qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la forêt, entendant le bruit des branches déplacé par le vents, il faisait aussi très froid, il ne se risquerait peut être pas dans ce genre d'environnement, surtout sans un pantalon.

\- J'peu prendre une douche avant que vous m'examiniez ? Tenta t il.

\- Ouais, mais dépêche toi. Céda celui qui semblait être le chef. Emmène le à la salle de bain, mais reste avec lui !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme au bras métallique qui s'exécuta. Tony nota qu'après avoir refermer la porte, l'autre releva une plaque dans le mur et tapa un code sur un pavé numérique. Emporter dans la salle de bain, il fut déposer au sol, la couverture retirer de ses épaules et l'homme sortit son couteau pour trancher les liens qui entravaient ses poignet. Juste après, l'assassin s'écarta, se plaçant à coté de la porte en gardant un œil sur lui, ni plus ni moins.

Finalement, pouvait il se lavé devant ses hommes ? Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, encore hanté par l'agression dont il avait été victime. Il puait pourtant, la transpiration et le vomi et d'autre truc mais la constatation était là : il avait besoin de se lavé. Décidant de se lancé, il s'approcha de la douche, réglant la chaleur de l'eau, mais même avec cette avancé, il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin, tournant régulièrement son regard vers l'homme qui continuait de le surveillé.

L'autre homme réapparut, lui jetant un regard et fronçant les sourcils, sûrement insatisfait de le voir loin d'être près. Il tenait dans ses mains une trousse de secours et des bandages.

\- T'attend quoi pour te lavé ? Lâcha t il sur un ton glacial. T'a besoin d'aide.

Il s'approcha un peu trop vite de lui. Tony prit peur et se recula en levant les bras pour se protéger et l'homme l'attrapa, le poussant sous la douche, l'eau le trempant rapidement.

\- Aller, magne toi : on reste ici trois heures, pas plus.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla le brun en tentant de le repoussé.

\- Moi aussi, j'veux prendre une douche et l'autre lobotomiser voudra sûrement en prendre une alors dépêche, on a pas que ça à faire.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, se détournant en laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps, il se débarrassa du dernier morceau de vêtement qu'il possédait, se laissant aller à pleurer en sachant que ses étranges ravisseurs ne feraient sûrement pas la différence entre les larmes et l'eau. L'homme quitta la pièce pour son plus grand soulagement. C'était bizarre, mais Tony avait l'impression que le plus dangereux des deux était l'autre alors que, pourtant, il avait vus celui au bras métallique tuer deux de ses « camarades ». En tout cas, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne lui feraient pas le moindre mal, dut moins, c'est ce qu'il avait finit par comprendre.

Le jeune homme s'activa, commençant à se laver, décidant de ne plus perdre de temps : il serait près avant que l'autre revienne. Ce fut le cas, bien sûr, il réussit à se lavé et sortit de la douche au moment où l'autre revenait, mais il semblait insatisfait.

\- Ok, comme j'ai dis, j'voulais aussi prendre une douche ! Soupira t il en retirant son haut et le ramenant sous l'eau.

\- Je me suis lavé ! Affirma Tony, en panique.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne te sens pas encore sale ? Je suis sûr du contraire … Ici …

Il le plaqua contre la paroi, une de ses mains réussissant à se glisser derrière lui jusqu'à frôler un point sensible et il voulut se débattre, mais l'homme l'enlaça, l'immobilisant contre lui. Ses doigts … Il était entrain de …

\- Pitié, arrêter ça ! Murmura t il en tremblant de peur.

\- Calme toi, je serais passer par là pour m'assurer qu'ils ne t'aient pas blessés à cet endroit. Admit l'homme. Détend toi, sa ira mieux et tout ce qu'ils ont laissé disparaîtra dans l'eau.

\- Non, arrête ça ! J'veux pas ! Arrête !

\- Ferme là, gamin, j'ai presque fini. S'énerva l'homme.

Serrer contre lui, Tony n'avait pas l'impression d'être capable de repousser cet homme alors il le laissa faire, ses doigts glissant à l'intérieure, semblant l'explorer, allant et venant tandis qu'il sentait un liquide autre que l'eau glissé sur ses jambes. Le traitement continua encore un moment avant que l'homme retire sa mains, mais le garda contre lui, le tirant hors de la douche.

\- Winter, aide moi. Ordonna t il.

L'autre répondit à l'appelle, venant prendre le brun dans ses bras, le soulevant.

\- Il a besoin d'être soigné au visage, fait ce que tu peu quand à toi, y a des vêtements sur le lit. Profite du luxe pour dormir : on aura un long voyage, tu dormira pas dans un lit avant longtemps.

\- Est c'que vous travaillez pour mon père ? Redemanda t il.

\- Tu crois que ton père engagerait des tueurs pour venir te sauver ? S'en amusa l'homme.

\- Pour étouffer un scandale, ouais …

L'homme lui jeta un petit regard et haussa les épaules.

\- Non, on travaille pas pour ton père. Répondit il enfin.

* * *

Winter Solider c'était occuper du môme comme le lui avait demander Crossbones, soignant les plaies sur son visage, les désinfectants et appliquant un bandage. Son œil avait légèrement gonflé, mais rien de grave. Allant au sac que son supérieur avait ramené du véhicule, il en sortit des vêtements sans doute trop grand, mais suffisant, les tendant au jeune homme qui trembler de froid. Un uniforme militaire sombre qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Le fils d'Howard Stark ne ressemblait pas à son géniteur, certes, il avait les mêmes yeux brun et peut être la même couleur de cheveux et pourtant, leurs visages n'avaient rien de semblable : il semblait que Anthony avait des traits plus fins, plus délicat, normal qu'il soit la cible de pervers.

\- Tu peu aller prendre une douche. Annonça Crossbones au Soldat.

Celui ci ne se fit pas prier : ils allaient effectués un long voyage, tout arrêt serait forcément proscrit. Il eut finit rapidement, revenant dans la chambre pour changer de vêtement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que son supérieur avait trouver un moyen plutôt efficace de surveiller le môme tout en profitant d'un petit sommeil : il l'enlaçait sous les couvertures. Bien sûr, le gamin ne semblait pas du tout rassurer, mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour que tout le monde en profite, se ne serait pas lui qui s'en plaindrait. Winter voulut s'installer sur la chaise, cherchant une vus d'ensemble, mais l'homme lâcha un grognement.

\- Viens avec nous, tu n'aura pas souvent l'occasion de dormir avec un beau gosse et un mignon p'tit garçon. Lâcha t il.

Le ténébreux hésita, conscient que cette situation ne plaisait pas a Anthony, mais lui aussi avait le droit au luxe du lit, il aurait droit à un sol métallique et vibrant. Il se positionna donc de l'autre coté sans pour autant se permettre de mettre son bras autour du brun, ne pouvant que comprendre son malaise.

\- Vous m'avez toujours pas dit que vous étiez et pour qui vous travailliez. Fit remarquer le môme.

\- A quoi sa t'avancerais de savoir ? Soupira Crossbones d'agacement.

\- Je vous nommerez autrement que « Le mec au bras métallique » et « L'autre gas » …

\- Appelle moi Crossbones et lui, Winter Soldier … « Soldat », ça lui va.

\- Et vous travailliez pour qui ? Si vous bossez pas pour mon père, alors pour qui ?

\- Ferme là, tu le saura en temps et en heure. Laisse moi profité de cet instant si particulier où je peu dormir avec deux belles personnes.

Le Soldat observa son supérieur qui serra un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui, ses yeux jetèrent un regard emplis de sous entendus au ténébreux qui ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il décida de ne pas réagir, fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi ne lui disait il pas qu'ils travaillaient pour Hydra ? Un gamin pareil ne devait pas savoir ce que cela pouvait bien signifiait pour lui. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il regrette vite cette pêche au information a moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? De toute façon, se ne serait bientôt plus le problème de Winter : dès son retour à la basse, il serait replacer en sommeil, il en était sûr : il commençait a éprouver des sentiments autres que l'indifférence la plus total.

Puisque de toute manière, on allait lui effacé la mémoire et le foutre dans une cuve, il décida de se laisser aller, se rapprochant du gamin pour lui aussi l'enlacer. Un peu de chaleur avant d'avoir froid pour plusieurs années, sentir les odeurs environnant tant qu'il le pouvait encore et faisant fit des petits tremblement du gamin. Il sentit la mains de Crossbones caresser sa chevelure, geste qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent à chaque fois qu'ils effectuaient une mission ensemble, chose qui se faisait plus souvent alors que, pourtant, tout les agents du Shield l'évité à cause de son instabilité. Cela lui rappeler leur première mission commune …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'aurais un rythme assez irrégulier : je peu poster la semaine qui suis, deux jours plus tard, trois semaines plus tard : j'ai un travail maintenant donc moins de temps pour moi, je préfère prévenir que guérir, mais cette histoire me plais bien ! J'éspère que le chapitre vous à plus et sachez que j'adore les rev ! Sa motive, alors un p'tit message, s'il vous plait ! X3


	3. Chapitre 2 : Comment ils se sont rencont

**_Chapitre 2_**

 _Comment ils se sont rencontrer_

Année 1962, une crise était allait forcément éclater, tout cela grâce à l'aide des russes et de Cuba qui avait accepté l'installation de missile à longue porter sur l'île, mettant les États Unis à porter de tirer des Soviétiques. En plein milieu de la guerre froide, ce genre d'initiative pouvait être considérer comme une déclaration de guerre et on ne passa pas si loin de ça au final, mais quelques mois auparavant, il y avait encore pas mal de chose à faire.

Winter avait été introniser avec une équipe d'élite à aller sur le terrain : des américains seraient sûrement envoyé pour saboter cette opération qui devait atteindre un paroxysme extrême. Les aboutissant échapper à l'homme qui venait juste d'être réveiller et était encore dans un état lattant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être près lorsqu'une unité américaine débarqua pour tenter de tuer le dirigeant, espérant sans doute mettre fin à l'avancé des missiles : celui à l'échelon du dessous espérer retrouver des contactes favorable avec son voisin qui était une super puissance et qu'importe la seconde.

On lui avait ordonné de laisser un maximum de survivant : ses agents envoyés, une fois la mission échouer, serait abandonner par leurs propres gouvernement et ils n'auraient cas les interroger afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'ils désirés, plus encore ? Ou rien, cela dépendrait de la résistance mental des sujets, mais ce ne serait plus l'affaire du Soldat qui n'était pas là pour la torture. Après des jours et des nuits d'attentes, les cibles finirent par se présentés. Ce fut presque trop facile d'après Winter qui n'eut aucun mal à mettre hors d'état de nuire le groupe presque à lui tout seul : usant du sniper, il avait tirer dans les jambes de deux hommes, les autres avaient trouver sa position et avait tenté de venir l'arrêter mais au corps à corps, il restait plus puissant.

Parmi le groupe, il y avait un jeune gars qui venait tout juste d'atteindre sa majorité, du moins faisait il jeune. Winter se demanda comment il avait put finir ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'affrontent : il était fort, le faisant même chanceler sous les coups. C'était surprenant et le Soldat faillit prendre la décision de le tuer, c'était trop risquer d'avoir un mec comme lui dans le lot, mais il réussit à assommé le môme sans avoir l'impression d'y être arrivé, un peu comme si l'homme avait lui même laisser l'opportunité au ténébreux de prendre le dessus.

On l'avait charger de surveiller les prisonniers, chacun était menotter dans une cellule simple mais d'où il pourrait les voir. Le Soldat faisait des allers retours, surveillant chacun d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent des murmures qui l'avait intriguer et provenant du lieu où était le gamin. Il s'approcha avec précaution, notant qu'il effectuait des manœuvres avec ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer.

\- Arrête où je devrais t'abattre. Prévient il.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard, l'expression de son visage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et ce sourire, il ne présageait rien de bon alors Winter avait dégainé son arme …

Mais les « mots » furent prononcer, tous dans l'ordre, le faisant s'immobilise tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux des surprises jusqu'à ce que la séquence ne soit achevé.

\- ваши заказы. Dit il, confirmant qu'il était réinitialisé.

L'homme afficha un sourire encore plus large.

\- Range ton arme et ouvre la porte de la cellule. Ordonna t il.

Comment connaissait il la suite de mot qui permettait de récupérer son contrôle ? L'un des seuls connaissant cette phase était actuellement dans le palais et il n'était pas du genre préteur, il aimait à le garder près de lui pour s'en servir comme garde du corps … Et pour d'autre chose …

Winter obéit, remettant l'arme dans son holster, sentant de l'agitation dans les autres cellules : les autres semblaient comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour être détacher, il se releva, s'approchant de lui et prenant son arme à feu …

\- Alors, tu est Winter Soldier, c'est ça ? Questionna t il.

\- Affirmatifs. Confirma le Soldat.

\- Ta mission ici est achevé.

Le flingue fut placé contre son ventre, les instincts de survit du ténébreux étaient inhiber par la programmation, l'empêchant de protéger sa vie alors qu'il aurait été facile pour lui de lui tordre le coup, de lui broyer la gorge de sa mains métallique, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire …

\- Il faudrait qu'on revoit ça : j'aimerais pas que tu crève par ce que j'ai oublié de te dire de surveiller tes arrières ! Soupira le brun en se rapprochant d'avantage. Jusqu'à quel point ne te défend tu pas ?

Trop proche l'un de l'autre, il put lire la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui, sa mains trembler sur la crosse de l'arme comme s'il désirait plus que tout tirer cette balle, mais réussissait pourtant à maintenir son geste. Pourquoi cette haine envers lui ? Winter était sûr de ne jamais avoir croiser sa route : il n'aurait jamais put oublier ces yeux bleu qui faisait remonter un étrange sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Quelqu'un appela le môme qui abaissa son arme, le poussant pour le retirer de son chemin afin de sortir de la cellule, lui faisant signe de le suivre. On lui demanda des explications et il répondit de manière radicale : une balle dans la tête de son camarade. Les autres eurent des sursauts, lui jetant un regard interloquer, choquer, incompréhensible tandis qu'il les descendait tous un a un. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans ses gestes, pas de regret dans ses yeux, il exécutait ses collègues comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde et quand il eu finit, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui en lui disant :

\- Va voir ton ancien supérieur et dit lui mot pour mot « Crossbones et là et veut vous rencontrez, suivez moi ».

Winter continua d'obéir, se dirigeant vers la porte pour exécuter cet ordre, se questionnant tout de même sur ce qu'était exactement cet homme.

* * *

\- J'ai encore besoin de lui ! Assurait son ancien supérieur, agacé par son interlocuteur.

\- Le baron à été claire : je dois revenir avec lui pour effectuer une mission un peu particulière. Admit le gamin.

Il jouait avec l'arme de Winter, s'amusant à la monter et à la démonter pour examiné chaque pièce, le Soldat continuant de l'observer en essayant de découvrir qui il pouvait être. Il était plus agile et semblait aussi plus ouvert au monde les entourant, cela contraster radicalement avec son aspect et même s'il était bien foutus physiquement, son visage trahissait sa jeunesse.

\- Vous pensez être en droit de venir réclamer mon soldat le plus habile et tout cela sans que je ne proteste ? S'exclama le Russe, de plus en plus agacé. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Vous ne vous en servez même pas ! A quoi bon avoir un Soldat si c'est pour qu'il joue à la figuration ? Hydra a besoin d'homme comme lui !

\- Hydra ? Réussis à exprimer Bucky.

Le russe lui jeta un regard glacial, mais l'évocation de l'organisation éveiller complètement la personnalité du Soldat qui se souvenait … Il combattait ce groupe de terroriste avec son ami d'enfance, Steven Rogers … Mais il était tombé dans le vide … Et aujourd'hui, il était ici …

\- Oui, Hydra. Sourit celui qui se faisait appeler Crossbones. Ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu va travailler pour nous ? Nous aidez à prendre le dessus dans ce monde de fou … Vos dirigeants étaient bête de croire qu'Hydra mourrait avec la mort de Crâne Rouge ! Nous somme plus fort que jamais et avec toi, on le sera d'avantage encore !

\- Ne le provoquer pas ! S'écria le Russe avec rage. Il est rester éveillé trop longtemps ! Il faut que je le reprogramme !

\- Ne cherchez pas d'excuse pour le garder avec vous ! D'autant que c'est mauvais ! Vous inhibez bien trop sa personnalité et le résultat en est qu'il ne se défendrait même pas si son propre « maître » menacer sa vie !

\- Il sait se défendre !

Le gamin sourit à l'homme, remettant le chargeur dans le flingue et levant l'arme directement vers Winter. Le chargeur fut vider, mais encore une fois, le Soldat ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aucune balle ne le toucha directement, une siffla à son oreille, frôlant sa joue, mais même cette légère douleur ne le fit pas réagir. Crossbones reporta ensuite toute son attention vers le Russe.

\- Je lui tire une balle dans le ventre pour voir comment il réagit ? Demanda t il avec ironie.

L'ancien supérieur de Winter serra les dents, son regard posé sur son « œuvre d'art », comme il aimait à le dire. Quel stratégie allait il adopté afin de le garder près de lui ? Bucky aurait aimé le savoir et en même temps, il préférait ne pas entendre d'argumentation. Qu'est c'qui était le mieux ? Être entre les mains du Russe ou bien d'Hydra ? Il perdrait quel que soit le résultat.

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas l'emmené !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Soupira Crossbones en se levant, s'approchant du Russe. Tant pis … Ça va faire mal !

Sans prévenir, il lui assena un coup dans la gorge, le faisant tomber au sol. L'homme se mit à tousser avec difficulté, crachotant difficilement, faisant comprendre au Soldat qu'il avait touché la trachée.

\- Soldat, on y va : tue toute personne qui tenterait de nous arrêté.

Évidement : pourquoi tenter d'argumenter quand ont pouvait usé de sa force ? Winter suivit Crossbones sans même un regard à son précédent maître.

* * *

\- Te rend tu compte que ce que tu a fais à compliquer nos rapports avec la branche Russe ? Demandait une femme au coté de Crossbone.

Elle était blonde et portait un costume chic de femme d'affaire, ses cheveux onduler cascader sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle avançait avec une grande assurance le long des couloirs, étrangement, le Soldat éprouvait un sentiment de malaise en sa présence. Le gamin haussa négligemment les épaules, il semblait encore plus jeune depuis qu'il avait enfilé des vêtements civils. Comment était il devenu ce tueur implacable capable de tuer des hommes sans même sourciers ?

\- Il voulait pas me le laissé, je l'ai pris de force. Ça devrait te faire plaisir : on a Winter Soldier, enfin.

\- Oui, en effets, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de leurs amitiés ! Soupira t elle ironiquement avec agacement. Apprend à réfléchir avant d'agir ! A l'avenir, si tu a besoin d'aide en Europe, tu ne pourra pas te tourner vers eux !

\- Sauf que, justement, on nous envois pas en Europe …

La femme cessa son avancé pour faire face au jeune homme, il resta patient, attendant qu'elle parle ou bouge, mais il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment. Winter ne savait pas ce qui était entrain de se passé mais il savait être le témoin de quelque chose sans pouvoir définir avec des mots cette scène.

\- Ils t'envoient en mission périlleuse après celle que tu a effectué ? Constata t elle.

Il ne répondit pas, n'en ayant pas besoin, semblait il.

\- La mission durera longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais t'inquiète pas : ils ont monté une équipe du tonnerre ! Je suis entre de bonne mains !

Il voulait clairement la rassurée, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionné et la femme se tourna vers le soldat, lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit pendant cette opération, je te tiendrais pour responsable de cela et je te promet de te le faire payé ! Lui cracha t elle avec haine, s'adoucissant par la suite. Si au contraire, il revient en parfaite santé, alors je ferais en sorte que tu puisse redevenir un peu ce que tu étais avant … A tu comprit ce que je t'ai dis ?

Attendait elle réellement une réponse de sa part ? Et s'attendait elle vraiment à ce qu'il lui obéisse aveuglément ? Peut être disait elle vraie, peut être avait elle le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de le laisser redevenir Bucky, mais il en doutait sérieusement. Pourtant, il y avait de l'espoir au fond de sa poitrine, une toute petite lueur que cette phrase réussis à éveiller. Depuis des années, il ne pouvait espérer mieux que d'être une arme dépourvus de ses sentiments et dès que l'heure approché où il pouvait manifester des sentiments, on faisait une mise à jour pour changer cela …

Hydra n'était pas du genre à laisser les gens libre de leurs pensées, il ne devait pas espérait, c'était la pire chose au monde, elle pouvait vous détruire avec plus de facilitée que l'abandon.

\- Si au moins ce que tu disais étés vrais. Soupira t il malgré tout.

\- Tu verra bien a ton retour, en attendant, veille sur lui : il est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Répliqua t elle, un sourire apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Elle avait plus ou moins tenu sa parole, cela dépendait simplement du point de vus adopter : les réinitialisation était toujours d'actualité, mais on ne lui effacé pas toujours la mémoire et lorsqu'on le faisait, c'était pour des missions qui semblaient particulière sur certain point. Les autres, il en gardait de vague souvenir, mais il avait finit par découvrir pourquoi : chaque fois qu'il travaillait avec un groupe de soldat en particulier, on lui laissait tout, comme si le fait de savoir faire équipe avec eux était une nécessitée absolue.

Crossbones faisait partie de cette unité et pendant les vingt cinq années qui suivirent, ils travaillèrent ensemble sur un grand nombre de mission. La plupart étaient périlleuse, mais ils s'en sortaient toujours vivants, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : combien de « camarade » étaient morts ? Mais jamais le visage de l'autre n'avait changé …

\- J'peu aller au wc ? Demanda le gamin entre eux.

\- Ouais, va y si tu veux. Marmonna Crossbones en se détachant du petit.

Il se retourna sur le lit et Bucky en fut désolé : il aurait voulut garder entre ses bras cette chaleur qui lui manquait de plus en plus, hésitant même à laisser partir leurs prisonnier mais décidant de laisser faire. La prise d'initiative rester risqué pour lui, on le surveiller toujours plus lorsqu'on constater une récupération de volonté propre. Le môme s'extirpa et se précipita vers la salle de bain, un cliquetis indiquant qu'il c'était enfermé. Inutile : une porte en bois ne faisait pas le poids face à eux.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul ? Demanda Winter.

\- Bah, de toute façon, même s'il arrive à s'échapper, il pourra pas aller bien loin !

\- C'est le fils d'Howard Stark, s'il est à moitié aussi malin et chanceux que son père, il réussira.

\- Mais il n'est pas chanceux sinon il se serait pas fait agresser par des camarades de classes !

\- La chance tourne toujours.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Crossbones qui se releva légèrement, se rapprochant de lui. Un sourire mi amusé mi sarcastique marquer le coin de sa lèvre.

\- Aurait tu peur que le p'tit ne retrouve pas le chemin du lit ? Hé, t'inquiète pas, je le lui rappellerait, mais si tu compte en profité un peu plus, alors faudra en profité avant qu'on arrive à destination ! Il ne nous appartiendra plus à ce moment.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Admit le Soldat.

\- J'ai bien vus ton petit regard : le gamin te plais et il n'est pas si mal, mais tu reste un pervers !

Qu'allait il s'imaginer ? Son esprit était vraiment tordus de temps en temps et en même temps … Sentir une créature fragile et tremblotante entre ses mains, incapable de se protéger elle même … Bucky regarda sa mains de chaire … Sa changé de ces personnes un peu trop sûre qui savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Je dois être jaloux ? Questionna Crossbones.

\- On est ensemble ? Répliqua Winter, continuant de regarder sa mains.

Leurs regard se croisèrent et le Soldat réalisa qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. L'homme se pencha d'avantage au dessus de lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue.

\- Tu voudrait ? Demanda t il sur un ton énigmatique.

Mais le charme de cette scène hors normes, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre. Les deux hommes se tournèrent instantanément vers la salle de bain, sur le qui vive. Crossbones sauta du lit, arrivant en une ou deux secondes à la porte qu'il éclata d'un coup de pied, mais le gamin n'était plus là et la fenêtre était ouverte. Le chef de l'équipe jura et se précipita à l'encadrure, cherchant sûrement une trace du gamin.

\- P'tit con … On le traque, tu prend ton arme et tu me couvre quoi qu'il arrive.

Winter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se tournant pour se diriger vers la réserve dissimuler derrière un mur, son allié sautant par la fenêtre, déjà en chasse. Stark allait sûrement leurs donner du file à retordre et même si c'était embêtant, c'était une chose qu'eux apprécié : leurs missions leurs avait semblait un peu trop simple.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour les rev ! C'est toujours encourageant d'en obtenir, même des toutes petites ! ^^ Le fait de savoir qu'une personne donne le temps de dire "j'aime" est une preuve que ce qu'on a fait n'est pas de la merde, c'est vraiment le meilleur pour les auteurs et je peu vous le garantir ! Je pense que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, on aime savoir par ce qu'au final, même si ce qu'on écrit nous plait à nous, bah on ne peu pas savoir si les autres aime et ça devient important que vous nous le fassiez savoir. Sa motive, donc laissez des rev ! Aller ... =3


	4. Chapitre 3 : J'irais te chercher

**Réponse aux rev :**

 _Au visiteur :_ Va y Tony, c'est bon bon bon ! Hé ouais ! C'est le trio qui déchire ! En tout cas, contente que l'histoire te plaise en espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 _J'irais te chercher_

Tony courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, conscient qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une habitation et même se faisant, il était sûr que les deux hommes débarqueraient pour descendre tout le monde. Était ce une bonne idée de tenter une évasion ? Après tout, il risquait de toute manière d'être récupérer alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi courir dans cette forêt traîtresse qui le blesser, les racines le faisant trébucher, les branches le frappant au visage, la boue le faisant glisser et chuter au sol.

C'était des tueurs ! Ils avaient décidés de l'enlevé et peu importait les raisons, s'il y avait bien une chose que Tony savaient, c'était qu'il était en danger. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester entre les mains de ces ravisseurs, sachant que cela finirait mal pour lui, même sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes d'avance qui serait rapidement combler. Il avait peut être trente secondes avant d'être récupérer et si après se délais, il n'avait trouver personne, alors …

Alors quoi ? Il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe et qu'on lui tire une balle dans la tête ? Il était hors de question qu'il lâche l'affaire ! Même s'il n'avait aucune chance en se battant contre un des deux hommes, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait ! Il vendrait cher sa peau !

Devant lui, il entendait le bruit d'une rivière s'écoulant rapidement, sûrement des rapides. Il pouvait peut être sauté dans l'eau et espérer ne pas se prendre un rocher dans la gueule, mais il ne devait surtout pas ralentir. Malheureusement, il ne découvrit rien de plus qu'une fente. Au fond, il y avait bien de l'eau, mais c'était beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Bloquer, il crut qu'il n'aurait que deux choix : sauter ou se laisser récupérer, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui semblait être un pont suspendu vers lequel il se précipita, conscient qu'il venait de perdre des secondes précieuse et lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le pont, il hésita a le traverser : le bois était clairement pourris et les liens semblaient tenir par dieu seul savait quel miracle !

\- Gamin ! Hurla derrière lui Crossbones.

Trois à quatre secondes, ce fait lui donna des ailes et il tenta la traverser. Dès les premiers pas, il entendit les planches qui semblait craquer, le pont bouger trop, lui donnant un équilibre bancale. Deux fois il crut qu'il allait basculer dans le vide, s'agrippant désespérément à la corde et s'autorisant à jeté un regard en arrière où l'homme l'observait, semblant hésité à effectuer la traverser.

\- Déconne pas, tu sais que de toute manière, ça sert à rien : je te retrouverais où que tu aille !

Tony paniqua et tenta d'accélérer son avancé, mais le bois était encore plus traître, deux planches cédèrent sous son poids, mais il réussit à se rattraper et a reprendre son avancé, constatant que le mercenaire semblait attendre. Son temps venait d'augmenté mais où était l'autre ? La traverser fut achever, le brun jeta un regard a Crossbones avant de recommencer à courir, il y avait eu de l'hésitation à forte raison : si le pont avait eu du mal à supporter son poids à lui qui était fin et plutôt petit, pourrait il supporter un homme de la stature de ce soldat ? Sûrement pas !

Le brun décida de suivre le sentier, calculant le temps qu'il faudrait à son ravisseurs pour traverser le fosser, cela allait de quelques minutes à quelques heures selon son courage et il en avait, c'était sûr. Il priait pour tomber sur une habitation ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait peut être de gagner d'avantage de temps, mais tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, il ne devrait surtout pas s'arrêter de courir !

* * *

Crossbones n'arrivait pas à croire que le môme ai put traverser ce foutus pont, surtout quand on regarder au fond du gouffre. Impressionné, il le regarda courir et disparaître sur le sentier abandonner depuis des années. C'était un survivant, il faisait tout ça pour vivre, c'était claire, son envie de continué à marcher sur cette planète était grande. Une petite discussion serait donc nécessaire s'ils voulaient évités que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise : ils ne comptaient pas le tuer, c'était la seule chose à savoir.

Tournant les talons, Crossbones prit son élan, conscient que les chances de se louper était grande, mais c'était moins risquait que de traverser se foutus ponts, s'il c'était brisé, l'agent d'Hydra aurait sauté pour le repêcher, au lieu de ça, il allait devoir sauter et rattraper le petit môme.

\- Winter, si je tombe, tu viens me chercher ? Dit il avec une petite touche d'ironie.

\- Non, la priorité et le gamin. Répliqua l'autre à la radio active à son torse.

\- T'est pas sympa, t'aurais pus me faire du bouche à bouche et ont se serait enfin dévoilé notre amour mutuel, tu me brise le cœur !

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et c'était préférable : Crossbones avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir traverser le trou sans prendre le risque de se tuer au passage, quoi que même en se loupant, il survivrait.

* * *

Courir encore et encore, c'était son histoire qui se répétait : il évaluait le temps qui lui restait en espérant trouver quelque chose pour se sortir d'une situation de merde. Cela marcher de temps en temps, d'autre fois pas. Il avait cependant beaucoup de chance : après avoir courus plusieurs centaines de mètre sur le sentier, il avait finit par tomber sur une route. Une chance pour lui : il ne laisserait plus de trace sur le sol et il avait une chance sur deux de perdre ses poursuivants s'il se dépêcher.

Il ne fit pas dix mètres de plus qu'il entendit une voiture approché et dès quelle fut en vus, il n'hésita pas à faire de grand signe, surveillant le lieu d'où il était sortit pour être sûr qu'il n'ai pas de mauvaise surprise. Le chauffeur s'arrêta à priori à contre cœur, lui jetant un regard énerver.

\- Pitié, aidez moi : j'ai été enlevé et ils sont après moi ! Déclara Tony, n'y passant pas par quatre chemin.

\- Enlevé ? Lâcha l'homme, interloquer.

Le brun en profita pour aller s'installer sur le siège passager, continuant de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la forêt, craignant toujours de voir Crossbones ou Winter apparaître devant le véhicule.

\- Dépêchez vous ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuez : ils ont déjà flinguer deux de mes camarades !

\- Si c'est une blague, jeune homme, elle n'est pas drôle ! Répliqua l'homme.

\- Démarrer ! Hurla Tony à bout de nerf.

L'homme jura mais finit par s'exécuter, le prévenant qu'il l'emmenait au poste de police, mais tant qu'il l'emmenait loin d'ici, ça irait : il était sauf ! Bordel de merde, cette fois ci, il arrivait à s'en sortir et sans trop de casse. L'adrénaline dans son sang faisait trembler ses mains et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer avant un moment, il se laissa aller sur le siège passager avec l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement.

* * *

\- Merde ! Gronda Crossbones, la radio toujours active transmettant ses paroles.

\- Je te l'avais dit : les Stark ont la chance comme beaucoup d'autre chose.

\- Tu peu évité le « je te l'avais bien dit » ? T'est au courant que ça nous fou dans une belle merde ? Non seulement, on est pas discret mais en plus il nous échappe ?

\- Sa me rappelle Dallas …

L'opération risquait, peut être une des plus dangereuse de toute par ce qu'a l'origine, ils n'auraient pas dut pouvoir s'échapper. Winter remis sont fusil sniper sur son épaule : tirer sur le chauffeur, c'était prendre le risque de tuer le môme dans un accident de voiture, rejoindre Crossbones était encore la meilleurs des solutions.

\- Comment il a fait pour s'échapper ? Questionna le chef d'équipe. J'avais activer l'alarme ! La fenêtre était verrouiller …

\- C'est un génie comme son père ! Tu a lus son dossier, tu devrais le savoir. Il est au MIT depuis plus d'un ans et était major …

\- J'suis au courant, mais merde, notre présence dans la chambre d'à coté aurait dut … Non, en effets … Je n'ai pas été assez prudent : j'aurais dut me souvenir que c'est un mec suffisamment courageux pour passer au dessus de ce genre de réflexion. Je prendrais mes responsabilités.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore échouer. Protesta Winter. Surveillons ce qui se passe et agissons en conséquence … On aura une occasion de le récupérer par ce que si lui est malin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout ceux qui l'entour.

Le Soldat atteignit le véhicule qu'il avait utilisé pour arrivé au sommet de la plus haute cote, il avait chercher la meilleure position pour suivre le gamin de loin. Il irait récupérer son allié en chemin avant de retourner a leurs planques pour récupérer la camionnette ainsi que du matériel.

\- On en était où dans notre petite conversation ? Demanda le mercenaire.

\- C'est le moment ? Répliqua Bucky.

\- Si je t'en parle pas, se sera jamais le moment … Est c'que ça serait possible, toi et moi ?

\- Je suis à ton entière disposition …

\- La marionnette, mais et « Toi » ?

Lui n'existait pas vraiment : même si Bucky faisait de temps en temps surface, il ne devait pas le montrer sous peine de voir sa vraie personnalité effacer, remplacer par le soldat implacable. Certes, il s'autorisait de temps en temps à se dévoiler en la présence de cet homme, sachant qu'il ne voyait pas tout même lorsque cela se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais il était bien le seul …

Le seul …

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'en avait pas le droit : cet homme travaillait pour Hydra, il en était un des soldats les plus fidèles ! Sans doute le testait il pour voir si à leurs retour, il aurait besoin d'une mise à jours ! Il ne se ferait pas avoir, pas par un homme d'Hydra.

\- Je suis a votre entière disposition. Répéta le Soldat sur ce ton monotone.

* * *

Le mec l'avait bien ramené à un poste de police, mais c'était celui d'une ville complètement paumer dans la cambrousse, il y avait quatre homme servant un shérif grassouillet qui semblait plus préoccuper par son repas hyper calorique que par son histoire d'enlèvement. Tony était sûr que c'était sûrement l'affaire la plus grosse qu'ils aient eux sur ses trente dernières années, mais le Shérif l'observais comme s'il était un fou et les autres semblaient tout aussi septique que leurs chefs, se jetant des regards en attendant la réaction de leurs supérieurs.

\- Donc, tu est le fils d'un riche multimillionnaire et des hommes, des tueurs, auraient essayés de t'enlevai ? Répéta le Shérif en attrapant une fritte du bout des doigts pour la grignoter.

\- Bon, j'vois bien que je vous convainc pas ! Soupira le brun a bout de force. Laisser moi appeler mon père qu'il envois quelqu'un me chercher !

\- Le problème, mon petit, c'est que ton histoire n'est pas crédible du tout. Déclara l'homme, reprenant une autre fritte. Si tu étais vraiment l'enfant d'un homme riche, on l'aurait sut !

Il se leva de son siège qui grinça furieusement, preuve que le meuble soufrer du poids de son propriétaire depuis des années, faisant le tour de la table pour se mettre derrière lui.

\- Tu comprendra qu'on ai du mal à croire un gamin crasseux qui prétend être le fils d'Howard Stark.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pigé ! Répliqua le brun avec agacement. J'peu passer un coup de file ?

Il l'observa d'un regard sévère et réprobateur, n'ayant sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on se comporte de la sorte avec lui, mais si cet homme était un shérif d'un coin paumé, lui était quand même bien au dessus, Tony Stark, le môme qui pouvait se permettre d'insulter des sénateurs sans que ceux là ne puisse répliquer : on ne prend pas le risque de mécontenter l'enfant d'un marchand d'arme, on lui lèche plutôt le cul, donc c'était facile pour le jeune homme de rembarrer cet homme imbus de lui même.

L'homme céda, lui faisant un petit signe indiquant son bureau où se trouvait un téléphone. Tony composa le numéro du manoir. Il demanderait à Jarvis de venir le chercher : son père était bien trop occupé, il n'avait même pas prêter une oreille attentive à ses agressions au MIT. Il s'en fichait de lui, le majordome était plus intéresser par son existence que ses parents alors autant lui confier la suite à lui. Comme il s'y attendait, se fut Jarvis qui décrocha.

\- Jarvis, c'est Tony, est ce que tu pourrais envoyé quelqu'un me chercher ? Demanda t il.

\- Monsieur Stark ? S'exclama l'employé de la maison. Mon dieu, mais où êtes vous ?

Le brun lui donna le nom de la ville, mais il semblait y avoir de l'agitation derrière le majordome et l'appareil sembla lui être arraché des mains.

\- Tony, bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu a encore fait ? S'écria son père au bout du combiner.

Trop surprit d'avoir son paternel au bout du file, le jeune homme resta sans voie, l'entendant jurer à plusieurs reprise. Il faisait à peine jour dehors, les chances pour qu'on ai constater sa disparition était vraiment très faible, au mieux, on avait retrouver les cadavres dans sa chambre …

\- Je ne comprend pas, père. Admit il.

\- Nous somme au courant pour les cadavres dans ta chambre. Admit Howard. Qu'a tu fais ? Tu a de la chance que le directeur m'ait appelé moi et qu'ils sont d'un naturel discret !

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Protesta Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Un homme est intervenus et il les a tué ! Il m'a emmené et …

\- Arrête avec tes histoires ! Hurla l'homme qui semblait a bout de nerf. Cesse donc d'inventer de telle chose ! Passe moi un adulte, on va faire en sorte que tu rentre au manoir.

C'était donc ainsi ? Son père semblait persuadé qu'il mentait et pensait qu'il était un meurtrier, qui plus es. Il tendit le téléphone au Shérif qui n'avait rien louper de la conversation. D'abord surprit, il se présenta à son interlocuteur, expliquant rapidement la rencontre du jeune homme avec le chauffeur et son arrivé dans le poste de police, mais Tony n'était plus vraiment avec eux. Peut être que le problème ne venait pas du fait de croire ou pas en ce qu'il disait, mais du scandale que cela apporterait au nom de Stark ?

Après une longue conversation que son père sembla maîtrisé, le Shérif ne répondant que par un ou deux mots, le téléphone fut raccrocher et il jeta un regard sévère a Tony.

\- Jeune homme, tu a de la chance que Monsieurs Stark soit aussi clément ! Dit il sur un ton légèrement satisfait. Usurper l'identité de son fils et raconter des histoires à dormir debout, j'aurais été a sa place, je t'aurais fait enfermer !

\- Usurper ? Marmonna le brun, incapable de faire une phrase entière.

\- Il a décidé de te rapatrier : nous devons t'emmener à l'aéroport, un jet t'y attendra pour que tu puisse avoir une discussion avec lui.

Il aurait bien rappeler que deux tueurs en avait après lui, mais il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter et de toute façon, on ne le croirait pas, quoi qu'il dise.

Son père le trahissait une fois encore, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais a chaque fois, il espérait qu'il agirait enfin comme il était censer le faire, mais Howard Stark n'était pas un bon père.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour les messages ! Comme je l'ai dit, cela me touche d'en avoir, de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que je fais, de voir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, c'est pas grand chose mais c'est quand même énormément pour moi et je suis pas la seule : tout ceux qui écrive sont touchés par ce genre de petit message alors je vous encourage à en laisser ! X3

En espérant que la suite continu toujours à vous plaire ! Biss !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La promesse d'un tueur

**_Chapitre 4_**

 _La promesse d'un tueur_

On l'avait installer a l'arrière du véhicule de police, les portes avaient été verrouiller comme s'il n'était qu'un prisonnier transfert ailleurs. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit depuis que le shérif lui avait fait ses reproches sans connaître la vérité. Peu importait en réalité du moment qu'on le mettait en sécurité, il accepterait finalement tout les reproches qu'on lui ferait …

Le Shérif avait charger son adjoint ainsi qu'un autre flic de le ramené a l'aéroport, ne trouvant pas cette mission comme digne de lui et c'était tant mieux : Tony n'aurait pas supporter bien longtemps cet homme et son aire supérieur. Ces deux « garde du corps » étaient des hommes qui ne se soucier pas de sa présence, se parlant mutuellement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écoutés, trouvant dans leurs récit le moyen de s'échapper de ce monde de merde.

Au bout de la route, une camionnette était guarer sur le coté, une triangle signalant un problème. On ne voyait pas le chauffeur mais il n'y avait pas besoin de ça pour que Tony comprenne tout de suite ce qui était entrain de se passer, reconnaissant le véhicule. Son cœur donna l'impression d'exploser tandis qu'il s'aggripait à la grille, priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas mais les deux en évoquer déjà la possibilité.

\- Non, ne vous arrêtez pas ! S'exclama t il. Ce sont eux ! C'est eux qui m'ont enlevé !

\- Tu continu avec tes mensonges ? Répliqua l'adjoint. Tu n'apprend donc pas de tes erreurs ?

\- Je mens pas ! Ce sont des tueurs, ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ils vont vous tués !

Pourquoi son père avait il dit qu'il était un menteur ? S'il n'avait pas fait une telle chose, ils l'auraient écouté, se serait montrer plus prudent et n'auraient pas prit le risque de s'arrêter pour aider cet homme qui semblait en difficulté et qui semblait pourtant si heureux de voir des âmes charitables s'arrêter, l'adjoint sortant pour le rejoindre en disant à son collègue de surveiller le gamin. Que pouvait il faire ou dire pour convaincre l'autre de démarrer.

\- J'vous jure que j'ai pas mentis ! Hurla t il au chauffeur agacé. Si vous faites rien, on est tous mort !

\- Arrête avec …

Il c'était tus, l'adjoint arrivant suffisamment près de Crossbones pour que ce dernier agisse, saisissant l'homme pour réussir à le maintenir, il effectua une prise sur sa gorge, agrippant son menton et sembla le retourner, provoquant un craquement sinistre avant de le relâché, laissant son cadavre retomber au sol.

\- Merde ! Lâcha le flic en sortant de la voiture, dégainant son arme pour la caler sur le toit du véhicule. Plus un geste !

\- Tirer ! Hurla Tony.

Il y eut bien un coup de feu, mais ce ne fut pas le mercenaire qui tomba à terre, ce fut le flic dont le corps bascula en arrière hors du champs de vision de Tony. Où il avait été touché, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de savoir, ses yeux fixèrent son ravisseur qui enjambé le cadavre de l'adjoint pour se rapprocher du véhicule, tapotant contre la vitre comme pour lui demander d'ouvrir.

Le brun avait la réelle impression d'avoir tuer ses deux hommes, persuader que s'il avait insisté sur sa version de l'histoire, ils se seraient montrés beaucoup plus prudent. La culpabilité envahis son âme et son corps qui se mit à trembler, ses mains se serrant si fort sur la grille que des marques se formait déjà sur sa peau. Pourquoi avait il accepter aussi facilement de céder à l'idée qu'il était un menteur ?

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, Crossbones semblait patienté à l'extérieur du véhicule, s'appuyant sur la voiture. Il semblait avoir allumer une cigarette et ce fut au tour de Winter d'apparaître. Il déposa le Sniper qu'il avait sur l'épaule contre la camionnette, prenant la suite de l'opération. Tony savait qu'il allait mourir. La portière émit un grincement étrange, la seconde suivant, elle fut arraché. Ils allaient probablement lui découper un doigts ou deux ou peut être y allait plus radicalement, mais au final, ils le tueraient !

\- C'était marrant, gamin, mais faut qu'on y aille. Lâcha Crossbones en se penchant vers la nouvelle ouverture.

Winter rejeta la portière sur le coté, c'était comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Son bras métallique devait vraiment être d'une puissance phénoménal pour arriver à ce genre de résultat.

\- Mon père ne payera pas … Il l'a pas fait avant, il le fera pas cette fois …

Crossbones continua de l'observai, son expression n'avait pas changer et c'était terrifiant : il avait l'aire de trouver cette situation vraiment très intéressante alors que, pourtant, il venait de tuer un être vivant.

\- Tu n'a pas comprit, c'est ça ? Questionna l'homme. On se fiche de ton père, de son fric, de ta situation … Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est toi … C'est ton génie, ton intelligence, ta capacité à t'adapter et a tirer profil de chaque situation comme tu viens de le faire … Tu nous intéresse, Tony Stark alors vient : on ne te fera pas le moindre mal, mais on ne te laissera pas filer pour autant !

C'était des menteurs ! Ils allaient finir par le tuer quand ils constateraient que son père ne payerait pas la moindre rançon. Le mercenaire esquissa un mouvement vers lui qui le fit se crisper, l'homme suspendit son geste, ce fut au tour de Winter de prendre la suite, posant sa mains sur l'épaule du ténébreux pour l'encourager à ce retirer, ce qu'il fit.

\- Gamin, je sais que tu a peur de nous mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Assura t il d'une voie qui lui semblait moins froide que précédemment. Tu est pour nous quelqu'un de très important alors viens avec nous, nous prendrons soin de toi.

Devait il le croire ? Il voulait, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir si on lui mentait ou non. Son regard croisa celui du tueur qui lui tendis la mains, l'encourageant plus qu'il ne le forçait. Bien sûr, Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'à un moment, ils finiraient par le forcé à le suivre, mais peut être avait il le choix sur la manière qu'ils utiliseraient.

\- Nous te protégerons de manière radical, certes, mais nous ne te feront jamais défaut. Assura le ténébreux.

Pourquoi voulait il le croire ? C'était un assassin ! Un monstre qui avait tuer plusieurs personnes … Deux mecs qui l'agresser et des flics qui le prenaient pour un menteur … Mais à lui, au final, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mal, même lorsqu'il l'avait soigné, il avait prit garde de ne pas lui infliger de souffrance inutile. Même l'autre, lorsqu'il lui avait fait ce truc sous la douche, c'était loin d'être douloureux. C'était humiliant, mais il c'était sentit un peu mieux après … Il l'avait traité presque avec délicatesse … Et jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte.

Tony finit par prendre la mains tendus vers lui.

* * *

Bucky avait toujours l'impression de sentir la mains du gamin dans la sienne, cette chaleur avait quelque chose d'intriguant pour lui. Pourquoi cela le troublait il à ce point ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui même depuis qu'il l'avait entraîner à l'arrière de la camionnette, Crossbones décidant de lui injecter un produit pour le maintenir endormis plusieurs heures d'affilé, depuis, il roulait à fond sur la route : c'était quelque chose de laisser le cadavre de jeunes adultes derrière eux, s'en était autre chose ceux de flic ! Ils avaient quelques heures avant qu'un périmètre ne soit mis en place.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Winter qui gardait toujours un œil sur le gamin.

\- Tu à lus son dossier, non ? Répliqua l'homme à l'avant du véhicule.

\- On ne m'a laisser voir que le strict minimum. Admit il.

Il avait put voir les notes les plus importantes et sa photo : on n'attendait de lui que la basse, il était là pour soutenir son collègue et rien de plus, mais là, il voulait découvrir ce qu'on lui avait caché et il voulait comprendre … Chose dangereuse, mais c'était un besoin primitifs.

\- Il a été enlevé y a quelques années, son père n'a pas daigné verser le moindre sous et l'affaire à même était dissimuler au grand public. Répondit Crossbones. Bref, Howard Stark a abandonner son fils sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Comment il s'en est sortit ?

\- Le Shield, sous le commandement de Carter, a envoyé des hommes …

\- Tu a fait partie de l'unité ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que Crossbones avait infiltrer le Shield, il avait déjà une très bonne situation, cela même si Hydra le rappeler régulièrement. Pour caché sa nature d'agent double, ils lui avaient crée une jolie petite histoire bien émouvante avec une famille à la nature très fragile qui expliquer son besoin d'un salaire élevé. La fausse famille, des comédiens hors paires, avait le droit de toucher à son salaire et avait droit à une prime de la part d'Hydra, tout bénéfice pour eux.

\- Oui, j'y étais : ce môme avait déjà fait ses preuves. Son père était un homme extrêmement exigeant par ce que … Putain, à quatre ans, il comprenait déjà des trucs que même des adultes pouvaient pas concevoir.

\- Pourquoi Hydra n'en a pas profitez pour le garder à ce moment là ?

\- A la basse, je devais faire croire qu'il était mort et le faire extraire par des agents, mais il a été gravement blesser et une fois à l'hôpital, Carter c'est pointé pour rester à son chevet. Impossible d'agir.

On ne peu pas enlevé un enfant en présence de la directrice du Shield, c'était un risque trop élever de se faire démasquer. Ainsi, Peggy veiller sur l'enfant de Stark ? Mais et ce dernier, qu'avait il fait en attendant que son fils lui soit rendus ?

\- Je n'ai pas ce souvenir d'Howard. Admit il. Il semblait quelqu'un de fidèle et me donnait l'impression d'être près à tout pour les gens qu'il aime.

Crossbones eux un rire sinistre à l'avant, Winter était sûr de pouvoir en entrevoir les contours exacte : c'était de l'ironie mal placé. Il semblait également y avoir de la rancune, mais pourquoi ? Le ténébreux était sûr que jamais ces deux hommes ne s'était rencontrer, à moins que cela se soit dérouler avant leurs propres rencontre ? Ou pendant un de ses sommeils …

\- Je ne connais pas l'homme que tu a connu toi même. Admit finalement son supérieur. J'ai juste entendus parler de celui qu'il y avait après, un homme obsédé par sa recherche de Captain America, un homme qui était hanté par les souvenirs d'une guerre … Un homme qui c'est détruit au final et qui emportait avec lui sa chair et son sang …

Le véhicule se stoppa, l'homme enclenchant le frein a mains et stoppant le moteur. Il se leva pour s'approcher du jeune homme, vérifiant rapidement son état en prenant son pouls, surveillant sa respiration et sa température.

Quand Howard c'était il perdu ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait put provoquer cette chute ? Etait ce vraiment la perte de Steve Rogers ? Il aurait bien aimait le découvrir, le questionné et lui demander pourquoi il agissait de la sorte avec son enfant, mais officiellement, il était mort et même passer un simple coup de file était déconseiller. Il aurait put le faire, c'était facile de prendre un téléphone et appeler le Milliardaire … Ce serait peut être dure d'arriver à l'avoir directement, mais pas impossible, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas …

\- Je suis au courant, pour toi et lui. Admit Crossbones, continuant de s'occuper du gamin. Tu t'en souviens, non ?

Un moment d'égarement avec un richissime milliardaire, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Sa aurait put être du sérieux, même si c'était très mal vus et qu'on se faisait lyncher pour moins que ça, mais ils auraient put essayé plus sérieusement, mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques instants voler ici et là. Des baisers derrières une tente, des caresses pour se réchauffer, des instants de pure plaisir en temps de guerre.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Admit Winter. Sa aurait put l'être, mais … A cette époque, on aurait rapidement mit un terme à notre relation après la guerre.

\- Mais il te manque, non ? Cette mission ne te toucherait pas autant si « Stark » n'avait pas un rapport, non ?

\- Si ont continu sur cette voie, ils m'effaceront et tu le sais. Répliqua Bucky. Tu veux avoir des réponses, je peu les donnais, mais ils vont retiré tout ses souvenirs un a un … Me les extraire … Je ne veux pas oublier !

\- Qu'est c'que tu voudrais pas oublier ?

S'il disait la vérité, l'autre saurait qu'il avait déjà récupérer trop de chose, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- La chaleur dans le lit … Tes paroles … Cette chasse dans la forêt … Les tremblements de sa mains … Je ne veux pas oublier … Mais je sais, je vais tout oublier.

Crossbones se tourna vers lui, le saisissant à son gilet pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant a pleine bouche. Winter fut surprit par ce genre d'attaque, hésitant entre se défendre ou accepter cette soudaine touche d'attention. Ce n'était pas désagréable et au contraire, il aimait bien sentir cette bouche lui imposait son rythme, sentir cette barbe naissante lui piquer la peau et être entre les mains d'un homme qui semblait si sûr de lui.

\- Tu n'oubliera pas. Assura l'homme contre sa bouche.

* * *

Ils avaient fait la moitié du voyage, le gamin n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'il avait prit la mains de Winter, celui ci aussi rester plutôt silencieux mais c'était normal. Ils évitaient d'en dire trop à coté du môme, il avait une grande mémoire, autant ne pas lui communiquer de trop grande information. Après deux jours de voyage sans le moindre arrêt, ils avait décidés de faire des pauses plus longue avec l'accord de leurs supérieurs. Ils c'étaient arrêtés dans une station service où il n'y avait pas trop de client, portant des vêtements amples de civils.

Règle unique pour le môme : tu l'ouvre, on tue tout le monde. Bien sûr, l'agent d'Hydra avait rapidement expliquer le pourquoi à cette conséquence extrême : il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin. Tant qu'ils restaient discret et se faisait oublier, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Installer à une table, il se tenait à coté du gamin qui gardait la tête baiser vers le sol, laissant l'adulte prendre la commande a sa place. Il semblait avoir besoin de se distraire un peu, alors Crossbones c'était un peu moquer de lui en demandant a la serveuse si elle n'avait pas un de ses jeux pour enfant sur les serviettes de dessous de plat à usage unique, cela avait fait rire la jeune femme qui avait céder sans mal et le môme sembla prendre une mine boudeuse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écrire avec frénésie sur le support papier.

Au bout d'un moment, Winter lui jeta un regard avant d'observer autre chose, le mercenaire comprit rapidement le message, suivant son regard pour voir les informations diffusés sur l'écran de télévision. Une photo de Tony était affiché et les gros titre annoncer « disparition mystérieuse du fils prodige » suivit en plus petit « Deux camarades de chambres et deux agents de l'ordre retrouver mort, témoin ou tortionnaire ? ». Le son était couper, mais le mercenaire savait lire sur les livres et c'était pas jolie : la présentatrice annoncer que le jeune homme était d'une nature plutôt instable et qu'il fallait se montrer prudent en sa présence … En claire, il était super dangereux !

Tactique efficace pour retrouver la trace d'une personne porter disparu : on la faisait passé pour extrêmement dangereuse et on attendait les appelles téléphoniques. Crossbones reporta son attention sur leurs tables, personnes dans la petite station ne prêté attention au information, il n'y avait qu'un couple d'amoureux trop occupé à se draguer mutuellement et un ivrogne qui enchaîné les boissons, le manque de fréquentation s'expliquer par l'heure tardive et le fait que se soit un coin paumé, ils n'avaient pas choisi au hasard. Tony avait noté l'intérêt qu'ils avaient pour la télé et avait jeté un coup d'oeil, il sembla s'affaissé d'avantage, jetant des regards à demi terrifier à ses ravisseurs et aux rares personnes les entourant.

\- Reste tranquille. Lui dit le chef de l'équipe, rabattant la capuche de son sweet sur sa tête. Tout ira bien.

\- Ne tuer personne. Supplia t il.

\- Alors fait ce que je te dis, tu va faire semblant de dormir, on emballera ton repas et on partira directement, comprit ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta, dix minutes plus tard, Crossbones le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emporter au véhicule, laissant à Winter le soin de payer. Il le vit prendre le dessous de plat, le pliant pour le mettre dans sa poche. Une précaution de plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne laisse pas un message quelconque.

De retour dans le véhicule, il put reposer le môme sur sa couche provisoire. Il était abattus, évidement : une fois encore, on n'avait pas prêter la moindre écoute à ses paroles. Dut mois, c'était ce que les apparences laisser entendre. La réalité était sûrement qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre les gens en danger en évoquant la possibilité qu'il soit prisonnier de deux tueurs expérimenter : personne ne pourrait croire que le gamin ai put briser la nuque d'un agent physiquement supérieur. Le Shield devait déjà être sur l'affaire.

\- Et maintenant ? Questionna le gamin.

\- Maintenant ? On finit le voyage pour te ramené vers ton nouveau « cher toi ».

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Un de mes chapitres préférer ! Même si c'est pas cool de tuer l'adjoint et le flic, mais bon, fallait bien que Cross et Bucky récupèrent le p'tit, non ? =3 ... Bah voilà, je me demande comment vous vous voyez les choses, mais j'espère que cette version vous va aussi ! X3

Comme d'hab, je vous encourage à laisser une petite rev ! ^^ J'adore les rev ! =p


	6. Chapitre 5 : Contrat de travail

**_Chapitre 5_**

 _Contrat de travail_

Le voyage c'était fini sans accro, ils avaient éviter tout arrêt inutile, préférant se concentrer sur leurs arrivé à venir et ne se tenant au courant de l'évolution de la disparition de Stark que par leurs contacts à Hydra. Les nouvelles ? Il était toujours rechercher comme « témoins », ce qui n'était réellement pas appréciable du point de vus de Crossbones qui vomissait le procéder. La femme au bout du combiné s'en était amusée, lui demandant s'il ne c'était pas un peu trop accrocher au gamin. Peut être bien : il était marrant ce môme, une fois terrifier et une fois si sûr de lui, il n'avait pas hésité à affiché la rancune qu'il éprouvait envers eux, mais dès que l'adulte s'amusé à menacé la vie de quelqu'un, il s'adoucissait.

\- Tu est au courant que c'est pourtant un meurtrier ? Avait répliquer la femme, toujours aussi amusé.

\- Il ne doit plus s'en souvenir : c'était un môme à l'époque, il a dut réarranger ses souvenirs ! Répliqua Crossbones. Au final, qu'il me voit n'aura servie à rien.

En effet, c'était par ce qu'il était venu le sauvé qu'il avait écoper de cette mission, ils c'étaient dit que voir sa tête à lui aurait put le rendre plus apte à se laisser faire, au lieu de ça, il l'avait oublié en même temps que l'expérience de son précédent kidnapping … Ou peut être pas … Comment savoir ? Il savait jouer des sentiments des autres, c'est ce qu'en avait retenus le mercenaire.

Il avait finit par raccrocher, annonçant à son allié le nom de la basse où ils devaient se rendre, mais Winter le fixait d'un aire étrange. Le môme était en sommeil pour le moment, ils pouvaient se permettre encore une heure de relâchement.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était un tueur ? Questionna t il.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il a été abandonner par son père … Un des hommes à essayé de le tuer pour effacer les preuves alors il c'est défendu. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

\- Je ne le juge pas, je constate juste qu'il est comme nous.

\- Je ne crois pas : tu a bien vus qu'il était prés à tout pour sauver un max de vie, non ?

\- Il veut survivre sur ce monde, même si tout est contre lui …

En effet, Winter n'avait pas totalement tord : tout les trois étaient des survivants à leurs manière, différent dans leurs tentatives, dans les enjeux aussi, mais ils avançaient difficilement sur ce monde qui n'avait jamais demandé à les voir continuer …

Le Gamin trop douée non voulut par un père chaotique …

Le Soldat mort qu'on avait ramené a la vie pour l'améliorer et l'utiliser …

Le Mercenaire dont la conception même était probablement une abomination …

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis un Survivant ? Demanda Crossbones avec ironie. Je suis peut être plutôt un Tueur ou un Tortionnaire, non ?

\- Tes yeux ne peuvent pas mentir … Ont se reconnaît entre nous … C'est quelque chose dans le regard … Comme si on ne pouvait pas se mentir, qu'il nous était impossible de dissimuler nos souffrances derrière se masque qui trompe pourtant tout le monde …

Comme il avait raison : déjà enfant, le petit Tony lui avait inspiré un étrange sentiment et même encore aujourd'hui, il lui trouvait un quelconque chose qui donnait envie à Crossbones de le protéger plus qu'il ne le devait.

* * *

La basse où ils arrivèrent était très peu peupler, c'était un nouveau lieu qu'Hydra venait tout juste d'acquérir et qui s'agrandirait progressivement selon les besoins. Ils n'avaient rencontrer que cinq hommes pour le moment dont l'un leurs fit faire un rapide tour, les ramenant à la chambre qu'occuperait le môme toujours endormis pour diverse raison dont la principal étant que s'il ne savait pas où il était, il aurait plus de mal à s'enfuir.

Elle était déjà meubler, le stricte minimum tout en restant plus confortable et luxueuse que les autres chambre entrevus au détour des couloirs. Il avait été surclasser, mais rester un prisonnier car la porte était blinder et ne s'ouvrait que par la composition d'un code. Certaine personne fondé de grande espoir en Stark.

\- Vous devez resté avec lui le temps que le superviseur arrive. Annonça l'homme avant de les enfermer dans la chambre.

Crossbones avait froncé les sourcils en regardant la porte qui émettait des cliquetis indiquant qu'elle se verrouiller. Winter se concentra plutôt sur son poids, allongeant le gamin sur le lit, continuant de regarder autour d'eux. Par précaution, il vérifia le contenu des meubles et ne trouva rien de particulier : dans le bureau, il y avait du papier et des crayons, l'armoire contenait un uniforme noir portant le logo d'Hydra en rouge à la taille du môme et il y avait quelques livres sur le bureau. Il y avait une salle de bain, petite mais suffisante. Il n'y avait que le stricte nécessaire comme produit de soin, pas de rasoir, ils n'étaient pas fou.

Deux heures plus tard, Tony c'était réveiller et avait explorer lui aussi les lieux, sous le regard attentifs de Winter, Crossbones en avait profiter pour se jeter sur le lit, décidant de faire un petit somme vus qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Enfin, si, y a autre chose, mais j'suis pas sûr que sa vous plaises. Avait il ajouté avec un regard emplis de sous entendus.

Tony était alors rester aussi loin que possible de lui jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire aille le chercher, se foutant de lui en disant qu'il voulait un « doudou ». Winter était intervenu sans pour autant empêché la chose, sachant que c'était juste pour se foutre de la gueule du gamin.

Au bout d'un moment, le « Superviseur » arriva enfin et il s'agissait de « Vipère », la mentor de Crossbones qui semblait heureuse de revoir son petit protéger.

Vipère était une femme qui avait intégrée Hydra presque au tout début, elle avait monter quelques échelon en sortant du lot et en se faisant des alliés de taille. Malgré les années qui passait et qui marquer son visage, elle restait une belle femme, ses cheveux blond cascadant sur ses épaules possédait quelques mèches blanches, au coin de ses yeux bleu apparaissez les premières rides, ses lèvres pulpeuse restait magnifique.

\- Alors, voilà le jeune Stark. Dit elle en s'approchant du jeune homme. Un bel homme.

Mais il esquissa un mouvement de recul, surveillant les gestes de cette inconnue, s'en méfiant sûrement instinctivement. C'était quelque chose d'important d'après Winter : il avait un puissant instinct de survie.

\- Tu doit être un peu dans le vague, non ? Demanda t elle, s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau. Des milliers de question doivent traverser ton cerveau. Je peu peut être répondre à certaine de tes interrogation ?

\- Vous m'avez fait enlevé par deux hommes très douée qui avaient pour ordre de tuer au besoin, vous y avez mis des moyens faramineux juste pour me kidnapper moi … Si c'est pour avoir une rançon ou un moyen de pression contre mon père, sa servira a rien !

\- Nous savons que nous n'obtiendrons rien de ton père …

\- Donc, c'est bien moi la cible ?

\- Oui, c'est toi.

\- Pour que je travail pour vous ?

\- Oui, tu comprend vite …

\- Et si je ne me montrais pas coopérative ?

C'est ce que craignait au final Winter : que le môme décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Crossbones et lui même c'était montrer gentil avec le garçon, ce ne serait pas forcément le cas de tout le monde ici et certain usé de moyen radicaux.

\- Nous pourrions te menacer, te droguer et te torturer pour te forcer à crée pour nous, mais nous préférons être patient avec toi : je suis sûre que tu peu être plus utile si tu travaille pour nous de ta propre volonté alors je vais te proposé une alternative : je suis prête à t'offrir tout ce que tu demandera s'il ne s'agit pas de ta liberté ! Tout ce que tu veux, nous te le donnerons !

Elle se leva pour tenter une nouvelle approche, surveillant les réactions du jeune homme. C'était sa manière à elle de crée un lien entre eux deux, sauf qu'elle ne chercha pas le contact physique.

\- Crossbones m'a parler de ce qui t'est arriver au MIT, si tu veux, tu nous donne les noms de tes tortionnaires et nous les supprimeront avant la fin de la semaine ! Tu veux une jolie fille à ton service ? Certaine de nos agents sont très belle et au pire, on peu même t'achetai une femme ! Tu veux la mort d'une personne ? Il n'y a aucun soucie … Tu veux peut être plutôt une console ou un livre signer de l'auteur ? On peu aussi l'obtenir ! Tout ce que tu veux, nous feront tout pour l'obtenir.

C'était, d'après Winter, la meilleure manière de s'attirer les faveurs et la loyauté : prouvait que c'était réciproque, que s'il donnait, on lui donnerait en retour. Terrifiante tactique car elle était fausse : Hydra n'était pas une organisation loyal et le jour où il ne sera plus utile, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en débarrasser !

Vipère s'écarta de lui, continuant de l'observer, mais finissant par se désintéresser de lui pour reporter toute son attention sur les deux Soldats qui étaient restés pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux. Le gamin pouvait parfaitement tenter quelque chose contre cette femme aux apparences fragiles.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Demanda t elle a Crossbones, lui montrant Winter du regard.

Le ramené dans cette basse où on lui effacé la mémoire pour être sûr qu'il ne se retourne pas contre ses supérieurs. Winter resta stoïque devant cette femme qui semblait l'évaluer, sachant qu'il allait disparaître quel que soit sa réaction.

\- Vous avez dit, tout ce que je veux ? Lâcha le jeune homme, pensif.

Il préparait quelque chose, son regard emplis de malice ne laisser aucun doute sur ce fait, il était entrain d'élaborer une stratégie, mais dans quel but ? Que cherchait il ?

\- Je les veux eux ! Déclara le jeune homme.

* * *

Crossbones ne savait pas s'il restait muet de stupeur face à l'absurdité de cette requête ou s'il était stupéfait par le culot du gamin. Il surveilla du coin de l'oeil sa supérieure qui restait dos à lui, il y avait une légère tension : elle c'était sans doute attendus à tout, sauf à ça et c'était normal : qui serait assez pour réclamer à ses cotés deux hommes qui avaient tués sous ses yeux même ? Fallait croire que ce môme était vraiment particulier.

\- Connaît tu seulement la valeur de leurs talents ? Demanda Vipère en retour. Se sont des Soldats, pas des hommes de compagnies.

\- Ils m'ont promis de me protéger, qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal … Je crois en eux par ce que je sais qu'ils ne manqueront pas à leurs paroles, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en tout les autres ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je me doute que cette porte n'est pas là que pour m'empêcher de fuir, je me trompe ?

Il venait de mettre la mains sur quelque chose : beaucoup de personne désapprouver l'idée d'enlever le fils d'Howard Stark, actuelle directeur du Shield, cette situation mettait toute l'organisation en danger car si on découvrez qu'Hydra était responsable, alors le Shield tout entier se lancerait à la chasse au Agent ! Certaine personne avait commencé à comploter alors même que leurs dirigeants accéder à la requête d'enlèvement : se serait tellement simple de tuer le môme et de faire croire à un enlèvement qui a très mal tourner …

\- Tu les veux comme garde du corps. Comprit Vipère, en venant à la même idée que Crossbones.

\- Les plus doué qui soit et eux, je les ai vus à l'œuvre ! Admit le jeune homme. Je ne risque pas de douter d'eux.

\- Ne te sens pas en danger : tout les hommes présent dans cette basse ont été sélectionné pour leurs dévouement à notre maître à tous et …

\- Je ne doute pas que vous avez prit vos précautions, mais je préférerais vraiment choisir. Je veux les meilleurs pour me protéger !

\- Alors le prix à payer sera cher !

\- Vous attendez quoi de moi, là, tout de suite ?

Le mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant se gamin de plus en plus surprenant. Il était plein de surprise, quelques jours auparavant, il tremblait encore entre ses mains, terrifié pour la vie de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et là, il négociait avec une des femmes les plus dangereuse de la planète avec une assurance déconcertante.

\- Des armes, c'est ce que nous attendons de vous.

\- Alors il a un concept sur lui, j'ai besoin de vérifier certain calcule et sa pourrait fonctionné ! Assura Tony en pointant Winter.

Le Soldat ne sembla pas comprendre, Crossbones avait une idée de ce qu'il évoquait alors il prit les devant, fouillant dans la poche du pantalon du ténèbres et en sortant le dessous de plat, le dépliant avant de le tendre à Vipère dont les sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Grenade cryogénique, idéal si vous voulez prendre un de vos adversaires vivants, mais pas forcément entier. J'ai un tas d'idée dans le genre, mais j'ai aussi des projets plus personnels et qui ne vous serons d'aucune utilité, je le crains … Je veux pouvoir travailler dessus et j'attends de vous votre soutient si je vous fournis ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Il va de soit que nous vous soutiendrons dans toute vos démarche. Assura Vipère, retournant le dessous de plats au Mercenaire.

Celui ci examina le papier, content qu'ils l'aient récupérer avant de quitter le restaurant. Il retourna le bout dans tout les sens, cherchant malgré tout un message quelconque, mais il ne semblait y avoir que des successions de chiffre, des calcules et le croquis d'une grenade ainsi que ce qui semblait être la schéma moléculaire d'un composer chimique qu'il n'aurait pas sut identifié. Il avait fait ça en quelques minutes dans un restaurant au milieu de nul part, de quoi serait il capable avec le matériel adéquate.

\- Vos hommes sont douées, si vous me les laisser, je vous les rendrais encore plus douée !

\- Je suis curieuse de voir ça. Admit Vipère.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai pas mal à faire ses derniers jours, faut dire qu'avec l'arrivé de Noël, il y a plein de chose à faire, cela va d'acheté les cadeaux au travail qui prend énormément de temps et m'épuise aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'ai donc ralentis le rythme d'écriture, je sais cependant où je vais, mais il faut du temps et malheureusement, on pas encore inventer l'ordi qui écrit lorsqu'on dors ou pas la simple pensée (sa irait tellement plus vite ...).

En tout cas, vos petits messages me donne toujours la pèches alors n'oublier pas dans laisser s'il vous plait. Je vous dit à la prochaine ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6 : Il succomba a la tentation

_Par rapport au rev :_

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu a toute les rev : je n'ai pas put répondre car le site me refuser la réponse directe, d'hab, on clic sur un lien et on peu répondre, mais là, le lien était inactifs pour certaine personne ce que je ne pourrais expliquer. Je répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps de le faire, mais je vous remercie pour les petits messages comme d'habitude !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 _Il succomba a la tentation_

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'Hydra avait mit la mains sur Tony et le garçon avait largement prouvé son utilité et les hommes qui avait manifester un grand mécontentement à garder le môme changeaient radicalement de discourt, heureux d'avoir ce petit génie de leurs cotés. Crossbones aurait bien aimé donner son point de vue, mais c'était se cramer auprès de personne qu'on ne veut pas mécontenter.

Vus l'utilité du gamin, Vipère avait fait en sorte qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désir, c'est à dire Crossbones et Winter Soldier. Après de longue négociation, ils étaient venus a un accord qui convenait autant à l'un qu'a l'autre sans oublier de contribuer aux intérêt d'Hydra : les deux hommes se relayer lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas à effectuer de mission et ils pouvaient restés lorsqu'ils avaient le droit à de longues permissions.

Certains avaient trouvé à redire, les deux hommes étant considérer comme les meilleurs agents, mais après avoir confié le génie à d'autre agent, ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : le môme était insupportable ! C'est deux derniers mois, Tony avait rencontrer une dizaine d'autre homme de mains, ça c'était a chaque fois mal passer : les hommes étaient toujours mis a rude épreuves par le caractère du jeune homme et l'un d'entre eux avait craqué au point de le frapper, Winter était intervenu mais le brun avait encore les marques de sa mésaventure sur le visage.

Crossbones s'approcha du poste de travail du môme, l'attrapant à la nuque pour le forcer à s'écarter de ses travaux, le mercenaire avait finit par comprendre que lorsqu'il travailler c'était pas juste a moitié et qu'il fallait toujours le forcer pour le sortir de ca. Examinant son visage, notant la lèvre toujours fendus et son œil enflé. Le mec l'avait pas loupé !

\- Il paraît qu'il t'a casser le bras aussi ? Interrogea t il.

\- De quoi ? Répliqua le môme en fronçant les sourcils avant de les écarquiller. Hé, mais t'est de retour ! Comment tu va Crossbones ?

\- Est tu toujours obliger de provoquer tout le monde ? Soupira l'homme, maintenant toujours sa tête en arrière. Un jour, sa ira bien plus loin et tu n'aimera pas !

\- Hé, vous êtes là pour me protéger. Tu peu me laisser travailler ? J'étais sur un nouveau prototype super dangereux.

Crossbone le relâcha, déposant son sac contre un des mur, se demandant comment faire pour adoucir le môme : lui trouver son caractère adorable, amusant et intéressant, mais c'était vraie qu'il pouvait se montrer plutôt chiant quand il le voulait et l'adulte avait trouvé une solution acceptable pour l'arrêté : l'embrasser et faire croire qu'il irait plus loin, ça calmer complètement Tony qui était paralysé par la peur. Certes, ça fonctionner de moins en moins, mais s'il le fallait, il s'occuperait de lui et il le ferait avec plaisir !

Winter était là, alors Crossbones en profita pour avoir plus d'information sur l'altercation et les circonstance. Le môme avait une fois encore provoquer un mec et cette fois, celui ci avait décidé de répliqué autrement qu'avec des mots. Le Soldat était intervenu dès qu'il l'avait put, envoyant l'homme à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs semaines.

\- Dois je être jaloux ? S'en amusa le mercenaire.

\- Peut être. Répliqua le Soldat.

Le Mercenaire jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme, se demandant s'il ne devait pas faire un rapport, mais décida de reporter son attention sur le môme qui semblait très concentrer sur son travail. Comment des mecs pouvaient s'en prendre à ce p'tit mec tout en connaissant la différence de force ? Il était chiant a souhait, mais sa faisait partie de son caractère, un moyen de se défendre face au gens l'entourant par ce que s'il travailler pour eux sans réelle obligation, il n'en restait pas moins leurs prisonnier. C'était une situation peu enviable vus qu'en théorie, il était à la merci de n'importe qui dans cette basse, mais vus qu'il jouissait de la protection de Vipère et était sous bonne garde, les intéressés ne pouvait pas faire plus que le regarder.

Tout le monde savait pour sa petite mésaventure, quelques uns avaient tourner autour de lui par curiosité et peut être même que certain fantasmé sur lui. Normal, si on demandé à Crossbones, il ne se cacherait pas de le trouver a croquer, mais il y avait une différence entre fantasmer et carrément convoité. Le gamin n'était pas bête, il avait remarqué ça des les premières semaines et il avait été envahit par cette foutus peur d'être agresser de nouveau alors pas étonnant qu'il tente de se protéger comme il pouvait !

La peur ajouter à la pression que certain devaient lui mettre sur les épaules devait épuisé moralement le môme, ça se voyait : il avait des cernes sous ses yeux … Non, attendait, il pouvait y avoir un autre facteur :

\- Depuis quand travail t il ? Questionna le Mercenaire.

\- Trente sept heures. Répondit le Soldat.

\- Bordel de merde ! Grinça Crossbones en revenant près de Tony, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière. Range ton matos !

\- J'ai pas …

\- Ferme là et range ton matos, tout de suite !

Le gamin resta immobile quelques secondes, le ténébreux le relâchant et patientant qu'il s'exécute. Il savait sûrement que s'il ne s'exécuter pas, l'agent n'hésiterait pas à usé de la force : il l'avait déjà fait avant sans être pour autant violent, le tirant juste hors du lieu pour l'emporter dans la chambre. Bref, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter et le savait. Il mit cependant son temps pour couper les appareils alors dès qu'il posa le dernier fer a souder, Crossbones l'attrapa à la taille pour le balancé sur son épaule.

\- Mais qu'est c'que tu fou ?

\- Winter, a partir de maintenant, le môme n'a le droit de travailler que six heures par poste et doit dormir au moins huit heure par jour ! Dit il au Soldat. Comprit ? Confirme.

\- Comprit. Céda l'homme avec stoïcisme.

\- Oublie pas les trois repas par jour. S'amusa le mercenaire en frottant le crâne du lobotomiser.

Celui ci ne réagit pas plus que ça, pas même au protestation de Tony qui frapper doucement l'épaule de Crossbones en lui demandant de le relâcher, ce que ne fit pas l'agent. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre suivit par Winter et par le regard de certain curieux qui devaient s'interroger sur ce qui se passait. Il finit par le balancé sur le lit, la porte se verrouillant après l'entré du Soldat. Merde, il avait oublié son paquetage dans l'autre pièce. Tant pis, on finirait bien par le lui rapporter.

\- Franchement, gamin, j'peu pas partir deux semaines que t'en fait qu'a ta tête ! Soupira Crossbones. Tu peu pas prendre un peu soin de toi ? Couvrir tes arrières et être moins cons ?

\- Dit l'homme qui c'est prit deux balles en mission ! Répliqua le jeune en croissant les bras sur son torse. Ouais, j'suis au courant : Vipère m'a filer le rapport de mission !

\- Et comment t'a fait pour obtenir ces informations ? S'étonna l'agent, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler sa surprise.

Depuis quand on pouvait prendre un risque aussi grand : dévoilé à un mec même pas fidèle à Hydra des informations sur une mission secrète ? Il n'était pas de l'organisation de l'ombre et même s'il en faisait partie, il fallait dix ou vingt ans pour être suffisamment digne d'obtenir ce genre de rapport.

\- Les données récupérer doivent servir pour un projet sur lequel je dois travailler. Admit Tony. Est c'que ça fait mal ? Quand on se prend une balle ?

\- Plutôt, tu veux essayé ? Sourit sinistrement Crossbones. Je sais où tirer pour ne pas te tuer.

\- J'aimerais bien faire quelques test pour …

\- Tait toi, va prendre une douche, t'est trop crade ! Coupa l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

En effets, le petit était noir de graisse et d'huile, il soupira de mécontentement mais se leva pour s'exécuter, traînant tout de même le pied. Au moins était il obéissant et s'il ne l'avait pas été, Crossbones aurait simplement dut lui rappeler qui était le plus fort. En fait, il aurait voulut qu'il le provoque comme il le faisait avec les autres par ce que cela lui aurait plus de terrifier le gamin, mais il était malin et savait que l'adulte n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses points faibles pour le faire taire.

\- Tu l'aime bien. Nota Winter.

\- Toi aussi tu l'aime bien, peut être même un peu trop en réalité …

\- Sans doute …

Ils étaient devenu proche, tous, c'était le contre coup de vivre régulièrement ensemble. Tony n'avait qu'eux, Winter et Crossbones se succédant l'un l'autre, de temps en temps ils étaient là tout les deux, les autres n'étaient que des visages quelconque. Le mercenaire était sûr qu'il plaisait bien au gamin à cause de sa répartie, Winter devait être intriguant de par son manque de réaction. Le gamin était fascinant par son comportement inapproprié dans sa situation. Était ce leurs différence qui les rapprochait à ce point ? Ou le fait qu'ils soient des « survivants » comme le disait le Soldat.

\- Tu a été blesser ? Demanda Winter.

\- Rien de grave. Assura Crossbones en se laissant aller sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Montre.

Ça, c'était clairement un ordre et normalement, c'était pas bon du tout : Winter n'était pas fait pour prendre des initiatives, il était fait pour répondre à des besoins primaires telle que protéger sa vie si cela ne mettait pas la vie d'un membre important d'Hydra et obéir aux ordres, on ne lui demander rien d'autre. L'idée de faire un rapport lui traversa l'esprit, mais il aimait l'idée de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait échapper au contrôle d'Hydra.

\- C'est pas …

\- Ferme là, montre ! Coupa Winter.

C'était plus grave qu'il le croyait … Ou bien peut être était ce à cause de cette promesse faite un jour par Vipère ? Crossbones fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard mécontent au Soldat qui continuait de le fixait de son aire indifférent. Tenter de discuter avec lui, c'était clairement parler à un mur, autant céder par ce que ça risquer de l'énerver.

Se relevant pour retirer sa veste, il la jeta sur le lit et releva sa manche pour montrer le bandage. Cela provoqua un léger froncement de sourcils cher l'autre qui s'approcha, donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Je parler de celle là ! Déclara t il sur un ton emplis de reproche.

\- T'a vraiment du temps pour t'occupai de ça ?

\- Montre …

Il était de plus en plus embêté par la situation et ne savait plus comment la gérer, fronçant les sourcils en surveillant le Soldat. Il finit par céder, retirant son pull et le tee shirts. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention vus que de toute manière, ça blessure n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir.

\- Je vais changer le bandage.

Le Soldat se dirigea vers la trousse de secours, ils en avaient trois dans cette salle par ce que le gamin était du genre à se blesser et que c'était plus simple comme ça, il en avait cinq dans le hangars où il travaillait. Le Mercenaire suivit du regard le Soldat qui ouvrait la petite boite, revenant auprès de lui, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. C'était vraiment dérangeant de le voir comme ça avec lui. Ok, il devrait avoir l'habitude : il soignait toujours Tony lorsqu'il se blesser, mais depuis quand était il inclut dans le lot ? Il s'exécuta malgré tout.

Winter coupa l'ancien bandage, nettoya la peau et resta immobile quelques secondes, observant la peau sans doute déjà reconstitué. Cela semblait le déstabilisé.

\- Je ne suis pas un agent lambda d'Hydra. Confirma t il a voie haute.

\- Ils t'ont modifié génétiquement.

\- Classé secret.

\- Tu est un homme emplis de mystère !

Et voilà qu'il faisait de l'ironie ! Crossbones resta pensif en observant l'homme, se demandant comment agir face à se comportement : il voulait continué a observer jusqu'à quand il continuerait à être « Winter Soldier », mais étant d'Hydra et sa fidélité était grande …

\- Arrête. Marmonna t il. Ne continu pas comme ça …

\- Tu devra leurs dire que je suis dissident ? Et ils m'effaceront ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais : que je devienne plus « moi », pour que tu n'ai plus l'impression de baiser une poupée sans vie.

\- Comme si tu baiserais volontiers avec moi si t'étais « toi » !

\- En réalité, j'aimerais …

Voilà, Winter avait réussit l'exploit de rabattre le clapet de Crossbones qui ne savait pas s'il se foutait de sa gueule ou si au contraire, il était sincère. Il décida au final de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendus, mais le Soldat attira son attention de manière radical : il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux du mercenaire qui hésita à le repoussé, mais l'homme effectua un mouvement de hanche qui fit frémir le mercenaire.

\- Putain, Soldat ! Gronda Crossbones.

\- Si je te dis que je veux baisser, c'est pas pour rigoler ! Répliqua t il avec une pointe d'agacement. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sentit de corps contre le miens.

\- Tu dors avec le gamin !

\- Mais on ne fait pas ce genre de chose …

Sa putain de mains se glissa entre leurs corps, se plaçant contre son entre jambe et le frottant au travers du tissus, faisant frémir d'avantage le Mercenaire qui voulut repousser son vis à vis, mais celui ci s'accrocha, sa bouche frôlant la sienne avec délicatesse.

\- D'habitude, c'est toi qui prend les devant … Cela ne te plais pas que je prenne des initiatives ?

Ho que si ! Le mercenaire saisis les hanches du Soldat, se levant et utilisant toute sa force pour le jeter sur le lit, le suivant de près, son genou se glissant entre ses jambes et ses lèvres trouvant les siennes très rapidement et ils s'embrassèrent, avec passion, avec violence, assouvissant ce qui semblait être une pulsion réellement puissante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Crossbones mentirait s'il disait ne jamais en avoir profité, mais c'était la première fois que Winter faisait le premier pas. Il n'avait jamais donner l'impression d'être contre l'idée de goûté à de la chair, il répondait même au baisser et réagissait comme un amant, mais là, il y avait plus que de l'intérêt … Il y avait de la passion, peut être même du désir et plus encore.

Trop de vêtement, il y avait beaucoup trop de tissus entre eux alors Crossbones l'aida a détacher son gilet par balle, ses mains soulevant le pull pour froler son ventre et sa bouche continué d'embrasser les lèvres du soldat qui répondait avec une grande avidité, ses mains commençant déjà a caresser ses muscles, il était aussi affamé que le mercenaire …

Les deux hommes expérimenter se stoppèrent en même temps, le Mercenaire posant une mains sur la crosse de son arme à la hanche tandis qu'il prenait conscience d'une présence nouvelle dans la chambre. Leurs instincts de soldats à tout les deux étaient toujours actifs, mais il ne s'agissait que de Tony qui soupirait toujours de mécontentement. Le jeune homme leva son regard vers eux, les observant quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Désolé ! Hurla t il en retournant dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Merde. Soupira le mercenaire.

Il voulut se relever, mais Winter le retint, le faisant basculer à coté de lui et se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

\- Laisse le, on aura pas souvent l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'aire alors il va devoir s'y faire !

Les mains du Soldat se placèrent sur son pantalon, l'ouvrant sous le regard fasciné du mercenaire qui était partagé, mais après tout, Tony savait ce qui ce passait ici, c'était un gamin, mais pas un enfant et ils n'auraient pas souvent l'occasion de se laisser aller, alors il se lâcha, conscient d'être en pleine érection, mais ne voulant pas non plus faire poireauté le môme trop longtemps : il devait dormir.

Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, au sol, tout alla plutôt vite, ils étaient tout les deux trop impatient, Crossbones avait reprit le dessus, préparant la chair dans laquelle il plongerait bientôt. C'était trop rapide, mais un peu trop délectable pour qu'il ralentisse et il ne se le permis pas, finissant par le pénétrer, son impatience déjà mis a rude épreuve. Ils se laissaient aller tout les deux, le mercenaire allant et venant dans les chaires du Soldat tandis que celui ci le caresser, griffant sa peau en se mordant la lèvre, faisant le moins de bruit que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent a la jouissance tout les deux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre se sera fait attendre, j'en ai conscience mais comme je l'avais dit, je suis dans le "commerce" et avec les fêtes de Noël, on a plus de travail d'autant que je suis malade et qu'une fois rentrer, je passe une grande partie de ma journée allonger dans un semi sommeille. Bref, c'est pas la forme ! ^^' J'espère avancé aussi sur l'histoire plus rapidement.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Situation équivoque

**_Chapitre 7_**

 _Situation équivoque_

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant que les deux hommes finissent leurs petites affaires, il essaya bien de trouver une occupation, mais la pièce était encore pas mal vide donc il fit rapidement le tour et il n'avait même pas de quoi écrire pour essayé d'inventer un truc, oublier deux secondes que deux mecs se laissaient aller juste dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Crossbones en disant que c'était bon, et qu'il avait besoin d'une douche lui aussi. Le brun frémi, hésitant franchement entre rester ici ou affronter les deux hommes. Il finit par sortir, jetant un coup d'œil à l'improbable couple. Ils étaient tout les deux torses nus, Winter refermant son pantalon qu'il avait sans doute enfiler à la hâte, le mercenaire avait lui aussi remit son bas, mais putain, pourquoi semblaient ils vouloir resté torse nu ?

\- J'prend ma douche rapidement, Winter va changer les draps et tu te pose, comprit ?

Le brun lâcha un bref « ouais », s'écartant pour laisser passé l'adulte qui marqua une pause, il semblait l'observer. Très vite, le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le Soldat qui était en effet entrain de changer les draps, se demandant s'il pourrait vraiment s'allonger dans le lit où ses deux là c'était envoyé en l'aire.

Tony eu un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une mains saisir son menton, le forçant à regarder vers le Mercenaire qui continué de l'observer, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier. Un sourire étrange apparus au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Fallait resté si tu voulais participer, tu veux qu'on recommence ?

D'habitude, il arrivait à gérer lorsque l'homme lui faisait ce genre de réflexion, mais cette fois, il fut paralysé par la peur, il essaya de se contrôlé, de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il tremblait bien malgré lui et sa peau devait être d'une pâleur alarmante au vus du changement de comportement de Crossbones qui se recula précipitamment en levant les mains.

\- Je rigole, ne panique pas. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de nous : t'est qu'un gamin, tu ne nous intéresse pas.

Essayé t il de le rassurer ? Si c'était le cas, cela avait un petit effets sur Tony qui reporta son attention sur le Soldat qui finissait d'installer la nouvelle couverture, l'autre entrant et verrouillant enfin la salle de bain.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna le brun, essayant de se détendre.

\- Pas officiellement, mais de temps en temps, on se laisse aller. Déclara le Soldat en reportant son attention sur lui. Je prendrais moi aussi une douche, tu ferais mieux de te couché.

Sauf que l'esprit du jeune homme n'arrivait pas à oublié ce qui c'était passé ici et, finalement, il vit quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant : le raccordement du bras métallique au corps de Winter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le membre en lui même, mais il c'était toujours interroger sur le lieu exacte où il était raccorder à l'homme en lui même. Au vus de ses réactions inexistante, Tony avait même finit par croire qu'il était un androïde, mais là, voir cette cicatrice entourant l'épaule métallique, c'était étrange.

Animé par sa curiosité naturel, il s'approcha, sachant qu'on apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'il se renseigner sur ce « prototype », il avait déjà demandé à Vipère les plans de la chose pour tenter de l'améliorer, mais on lui avait refusé l'accés aux dossiers et il était près à parier qu'on aimerait pas qu'il s'intéresse à cette arme là.

\- Que fait tu ? Demanda Winter.

Tony haussa les sourcils, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il c'était rapproché de l'homme pour frôler la peau ravager autour du raccordement. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, touchant cette fois le métal froid. Le ténébreux laissait faire, se contentant de regarder le brun continué son examen.

\- Je veux l'améliorer, ton bras. Admit il. Je veux te rendre plus puissant, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où est ton corps, ta chair et où commence la prothèse Tu le sais ?

\- Non. Admit Winter. Tu ne devrais pas t'y intéressé.

\- Est ce que tu ressent des trucs là ?

Il toucha l'endroit où commencé la chair, le Soldat acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En dessous, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de dure, sans doute que le bras aller plus loin dans le corps de l'homme. Par curiosité, Tony décida de vérifier la présence d'un pouls, touchant la jugulaire. Il y avait au moins un cœur dans ce corps.

La mains de Winter agrippa la sienne, l'écartant de lui.

\- Arrête de me touché.

\- Pourquoi ? Fait pas ta pudique, je fais qu'examiné ça.

\- Mais tu oublie que je suis un homme et que ce que tu fais ne me laisse pas insensible …

Tony retira sa mains, restant incertain un moment et décida d'abandonner pour cette fois, allant s'installer sur le lit au moment ou Crossbones sortait. Il se séchait les cheveux d'une serviette. Un peu plus vêtus que précédemment, portant un pantalon et un débardeur de nuit. Avec lui, se serait plus dure d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, surtout par ce qu'il n'avait pas ses mains dans ses poches et déjà, il s'installait à coté de lui, faisant frémir le jeune homme qui se roula sur le coté.

\- Ça va, petit ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Ouais, tu m'a pas demandé de dormir ? Répliqua Tony avec mauvaise humeur.

Il lâcha un grognement et se rapprocha, le brun pouvait presque voir le sourire que devait abordé le mercenaire tandis qu'il se collait à son dos. Encore une fois, il se mit à trembler, incapable de contrôler sa peur. Peut être que lui ne se souvenait pas, mais Tony n'avait jamais oublier ce qui c'était passé sous la douche et on ne fait pas un truc comme ça si on était saint d'esprit … Si ?

\- Lâche moi ! Paniqua t il.

Mais la prise de Crossbones se resserra sur lui.

Tony tenta de se libérer, essayant de se relever pour échapper à cette étreinte, mais plus il se débattait et plus le mercenaire resserrer sa prise. Peu à peu, le brun perdait le contrôle, envahit par ce sentiment de crainte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et il finit par donner un coup de coude en arrière, ordonnant à l'homme d'Hydra de le lâcher, en vain, il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

\- Si tu montre tes peurs, les autres n'hésiteront pas à les utilisés contre toi ! Murmura l'homme à son oreille.

\- Lâche moi ! Répéta Tony avec obstination, ses yeux commençant à le trahir.

\- Certain aimeront te faire du mal, juste pour te voir perdre tes moyens … La dernière fois, tu a eu de la chance qu'il ne sache pas à quel point cela te toucherait … Moi, à sa place, je n'aurais pas hésité !

\- Tu avais dis que tu me ferais pas de mal !

\- C'était Winter qui t'a fait cette promesse, moi, j'ai jamais rien dit de telle.

Tony se débattis avec plus de conviction, Crossbones le plaqua ventre contre le lit, se plaçant dans son dos, retenant ses poignets contre le matelas. Cela rappela trop de mauvais souvenir au jeune homme qui se mit cette fois à pleurer.

\- Non, tu n'a pas le droit. S'énerva l'homme. Je viens de te dire qu'ils utiliseront tes peurs contre toi !

Soudainement, le poids fut retirer d'au dessus de lui, Tony n'hésita pas à s'écarter, tombant du lit pour aller se réfugiant dans un coin de la pièce. Winter était présent, jetant un regard sombre à Crossbones tomber lui aussi au sol, ou plutôt avait il été jeter là bas ? En tout cas, le Soldat était entre eux deux et ne semblait pas heureux.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça …

\- Faire quoi exactement ? Dois je te rappeler que c'est un prisonnier ici ? Qu'il n'a aucun droit si ce n'est d'être à notre service !

\- Nous devons le …

\- Nous devons le protéger, mais si toi, tu n'a pas de mauvaise intention vis à vis de lui, mais d'autre finiront pas tirer profils de ses faiblesses … Tu veux le protéger, ok ! Mais tu pourra pas toujours être là … Autant qu'il s'habitue à ce genre de comportement !

* * *

Tony évitait Crossbones autant que possible, ne lui adressant plus la parole, restant toujours le plus loin possible de lui et cela amusait grandement le mercenaire qui n'hésiter pas à utiliser cela pour s'amuser un peu, s'approchant furtivement du gamin pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et souffler à son oreille, le faisant sursauter. Cela provoqua le mécontentement de Vipère qui vint lui passer un savon : la productivité du petit était moins grande quand il trainer dans le coin et elle le menacé de le renvoyé en mission quelques part en Socovie.

\- Il ne veut plus de moi à ses cotés ? Sourit le mercenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Admit elle. Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Que lui a tu fait ?

\- J'essaye juste de m'amuser comme je peu. C'est marrant de le voir perdre ses moyens.

\- N'en fait pas trop : on a encore besoin de lui.

\- Et qu'est c'qu'on fera de lui quand il aura fini de tout nous donner ?

\- Si tu le veux, dit le moi tout simplement, mais arrête de le détourner de sa mission.

\- C'est qu'un gamin, j'sais que j'suis tordus mais pas à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu est attirer par un enfant. C'est dans tes gènes …

Il le savait, toute ses défaillances, tout ce qui le rendait aussi anormal, il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait toujours éprouvé une fascination pour Winter avec qui il avait maintenant une relation vraiment ambiguë : étaient ils ensembles ? Vus le nombre de fois qu'ils s'envoyèrent en l'aire dans la semaine qui suivit, ont pouvait dire ça, mais c'était clairement plus sexuelle que sentimental et en même temps : des soldats pouvaient ils se permettre d'être « amoureux » ? La bonne blague !

L'une des premières règles qu'inculquer Hydra était que l'amour n'était pas un sentiment réelle, juste la preuve d'une attache à une personne et ils avaient fait en sorte de détruire l'utilité de cet attachement. Il avait quinze ans et avait apprit que l'amour était la pire chose qui puisse exister, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que seul la loyauté était un sentiment acceptable. Il avait juré fidélité a Vipère, choix logique qui en avait déçus pas mal, mais que tous comprenait.

Celle ci savait ce qui se passé entre le mercenaire et le lobotomiser, elle semblait se contre fiche de ce qui arrivait tant qu'ils restaient de bon soldats alors les deux hommes se laissaient allés, évitant de laisser le gamin seul trop longtemps mais ayant tout de même envie de plus que les cinq minutes qu'une douche leurs permettait d'obtenir.

Ayant profité du fait que le gamin travailler avec des ingénieurs, ils s'isolèrent pour profité mutuellement de leurs corps. Winter se montrait toujours aussi affamé tandis que Crossbones prit son temps, savourant la chair du Soldat et plus encore. Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une demi heure à se chercher et a se trouver, mais cela ne sembla pas passer inaperçu aux yeux du môme qui fronça les sourcils à leurs retour.

\- Winter Soldier ! Appela un homme qui pénétrer dans le hangars.

Le Soldat se tournât vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'approcher, observant les personnes présentes avant de se concentrer sur le ténébreux.

\- Prépare toi, tu part en mission. Annonça t il. Va voir le Baron.

Crossbones ne laissa rien transparaître de son mécontentement, s'approchant plutôt du poste du travail de Tony en se penchant dessus.

\- Toi et moi, seul, ça me va ! Sourit il avec amusement.

Le gamin eu un frémissement et lui lança un regard sombre, ça promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

Winter était retourner dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, il n'avait pas grand chose a récupérer vus qu'ils ne portaient pas d'arme dans cette pièce, ne voulant donner aucune opportunité au gamin de pouvoir tenter une évasion. Son gilet par balle et sa ceinture actuellement vide pour ses affaires. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de sortir de la pièce, il tomba nez a nez avec le gamin.

\- Prend celui là plutôt ! Dit il en lui tendant un gilet.

Il semblait plus fin et était plus léger que le sien, la matière étrange lui permettrait clairement de mieux se mouvoir et il avait pensait au holster placer dans le dos pour ses armes secondaires, deux armes de poing de petit calibre et le couteau qu'il plaçait toujours au niveau de son bas dos.

\- Efficacité ? Interrogea le Soldat.

\- Il ne laissera passé aucun balle a tête creuse, j'ai pas eu le temps de tester les balles perforantes. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles !

Winter frotta la tête du garçon, enfilant la tenu par dessus son pull noir et constata qu'en effet, il était plus à l'aise avec ce nouvel équipement que lui avait fait le jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui, l'attrapant à la nuque pour l'attirer, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Merci, petit. Je t'en donnerais des nouvelles à mon retour.

Il le relâcha rapidement, sachant l'effet que pouvait lui faire un trop rapprochement de cette nature. Hors de la pièce, il croisa Crossbones, mais il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir entre eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre par ce que se serait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, c'était dangereux par ce qu'Hydra n'aimait pas ce genre de relation et de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Ne lui fait pas la misère. Lui demanda t il.

\- C'est cela. Sourit l'homme.

Cela faisait quand même mal à Winter de laisser le môme seul avec le mercenaire, mais était ce plus mal ? Après tout : peut être pourrait il parvenir a soigner cette peur qui l'habité. Le Soldat verrait bien à son retour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis réellement désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, la raison est diverse mais j'ai eu une fin d'année éprouvante et le début d'année et plus que catastrophique : la voiture en panne, une pièce importante à remplacer et c'est toujours d'actualité, donc pour aller travailler, c'est plutôt dure vus que je commence hyper tôt et doit trouver une solution pour y aller vus que pas de transport en commun, sauf pour la fin de semaine mais sa me force à marcher une demi heure pour aller jusqu'à la gare et après une demi heure de plus pour arriver au lieu de travail ... Ensuite plus d'eau chaude suivit par la découverte d'une fuite d'eau dans une pièce où on entrepose les photo de famille et vus que je travaille, dure de nettoyer la pièce et impossible de compter sur ma famille : mes deux sœurs enceintes ont bien "grossis" et mon frère a son chien malade ... Ma voiture, garer cher mon frère qui doit la réparer, a été percuter par une voiture, marque de peinture grise, pas dure de trouver la voiture qui est rentrer dans la mienne : c'est celle du voisin de mon frère qui a des marques de la couleur de ma voiture, donc je vais le voir pour un constat en lui faisant remarquer que vus qu'il m'a pas prévenu ni moi, ni mon frère, c'est considérer comme un déli de fuite et que j'hésiterais pas à aller voir les flics si pas de constat, il conteste en demandant des preuves, je lui montre les photo que j'ai prise de ma voiture et de la sienne (pour bien faire comprendre que mettre de la peinture maintenant servira plus à rien pour cacher le crime =p), il finit par essayé de me prendre le téléphone alors je me casse en disant que je vais voir les flics et il commence à me menacer ce qui me fait rire ... Le pire est que ma nièce a tout entendu et qu'elle peu servir de témoin ! =p Bref, que du bonheur en ce moment ! ^^

Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse mais de temps en temps, ont a réellement pas le contrôle de sa propre vie et que je commence a en avoir mare ! Y_Y ...

Bisous à tous en espérant que le chapitre vous aura au moins plut !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un petit pari

**Réponse aux rev :**

 _Riken :_ Quoi ? Déjà cinq mois ? Arf, je suis désolée ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, surtout que j'ai la fin de l'histoire, donc forcément, il me faut juste du temps pour écrire ... Ce que je n'ai plus ! ^^ Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur mais non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, mais elle mettra longtemps à etre écrite et sûrement d'avantage à être publier ...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

 _Un petit pari_

C'était comme jouet au chat et a la sourie : le gamin tenter de le fuir et lui n'avait qu'a approcher pour le mettre dans tout ses états et le voir tenter d'échapper à des attouchements qu'il jugeait inapproprié. Le plus amusant, c'est que vus l'espace réduit dans lequel pouvait vivre Tony, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son emprise et devait bien le savoir, pourtant, il y avait une espèce d'obstination cher ce morveux qui en devenait fascinante.

Le plus amusant rester l'instant où ils se couchaient : Tony avait deux manières d'aborder la chose, une fois, il essaya de se coucher plus tôt, mais Crossbones c'était collé à son dos et l'avait sentit trembloter toute la soirée. Une autre fois, il essaya plus tard, croyant sans doute que l'adulte dormirais mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, et il c'était retourné pour l'attirer un lui comme si ce n'était dut qu'à son sommeil. Pauvre petit qui croyait lui échappé aussi facilement.

Dès fois, il lui arrivait de pensé à aller plus loin que de coller son corps au petit, mais il savait que c'était juste par ce qu'il commençait à avoir besoin de relation plus intense. Heureusement, il savait qu'il y avait un jeune homme très impressionné par lui et il n'eut aucun mal à le séduire, évitant ainsi d'être tenté de faire plus que de serrer le môme contre lui. Il était près a faire beaucoup de saloperie, mais sûrement pas faire ça avec ce gamin là. Tony dut comprendre qu'il c'était trouvé quelqu'un : il sembla se détendre, à moins que c'était par ce que Crossbones ne lui faisait rien ?

Ce soir là, le mercenaire décida d'aller plus loin, voulant tester la patience du gamin, se collant comme toujours dans le dos du petit qui, pour une fois, ne se mit pas à trembler. Au début, Crossbones resta plutôt tranquille, essayant de deviné ce que pensait le brun. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt, frôlant la peau de son ventre sans qu'il ne réagisse. C'était un jeu dangereux : s'il continuait sur cette voix, pourrait il seulement s'arrêter ? En tout cas, si le gamin disait rien, ça l'encourager pas à stopper cette exploration.

Ses doigts remontèrent progressivement sous le vêtement jusqu'à atteindre ses boutons de chaire, mais cette fois, le gamin réagit et repoussa l'assaut, tentant de s'écarter de l'adulte, se retrouvant au bord du lit.

\- J'comprend plus rien : tu dis que je t'intéresse pas et pourtant, tu me fais ça. Marmonna le gamin. Je croyais que t'étais avec Winter et finalement, tu te tape quelqu'un d'autre … Alors j'comprend pas pourquoi tu me fais ça …

Crossbones ne savait pas lui même ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Est ce que c'était pour s'amuser ? Peut être que c'était par ce qu'il avait besoin de sexe au point d'oublier que c'était un môme … Ou bien c'était peut être par ce qu'il aimait bien ses réactions ?

\- Je suis pour la liberté dans un couple. S'en amusa l'adulte. Tu est plutôt mignon, pourquoi je me laisserait pas tenté ?

\- Par ce que t'est pas le genre de mec à avoir besoin de forcer quelqu'un pour avoir du sexe.

\- Comment je dois le prendre ?

\- T'a mis quatre heures à baisser avec l'autre, donc t'est un séducteur confirmer. T'a pas besoin de me forcer, j'suis sûr que tu peu avoir qui tu veux ! Alors lâche moi !

\- Et si celui que je voulais, c'était toi ?

\- Ne te fou pas de moi, tu ne me veux pas, tu veux te moquer de moi !

\- Faut il réellement que je te prouve que je te veux ?

Par ce qu'étrangement, il pouvait le lui prouvait et le fit, revenant se coller à son dos, son bas ventre se plaquant contre ses fesses. L'effet fut immédiat car Tony prit peur et glissa du lit, s'étalant sur le sol. Il se retourna, lui faisant face en arborant un aire mit terrifier, mi provocateur.

\- Va te faire mettre, pervers ! S'écria t il.

Avant d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain, la verrouillant tandis que Crossbones riait, trouvant tout cela vraiment très amusant. Il comprit que le môme en lui même l'attirer pour sa personnalité et par ce qu'il le fuyait et lui aussi la chasse, avoir un rôle de prédateur et se lancer à la poursuite d'une proie appétissante.

Crossbones réalisa qu'il était vraiment un pervers.

* * *

Tony fabriqua un tasser, mais un soldat le lui confisqua et le donna à Vipère, celle ci avait fait convoquer le jeune homme, lui rappelant de vive voie qu'il pouvait fabriquer des armes, mais n'avait pas le droit d'en porter une hors du hangar où il les fabriquer. Elle lui demanda des explications, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il craignait Crossbones ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. La femme finit par se taire, observant le jeune homme et essayant sans doute de lire en lui, mais il essayait d'être aussi indéchiffrable que possible.

\- En a tu besoin ? Demanda t elle en posant ses mains sur l'appareil. Pour te défendre de qui ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules, ses yeux posés sur sa petite invention. Il savait que de toute manière, il n'était utilisable qu'une seule fois, mais au moins pourrait il l'empêché de lui faire des trucs une fois.

\- Si tu veux, je le relève de ses fonctions auprès de toi. Proposa Vipère.

L'idée l'avait traverser à un moment donner, mais en fait, il faisait encore moins confiance aux autres personnes présente. Même si l'adulte était un salop, au moins, lui ne lui faisait pas de mal sans raison, mais maintenant, était toujours aussi sûr ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, Tony en avait peur et des sueurs froides glisser le long de son cou.

\- Quand revient Winter ? Demanda t il.

\- Même s'il revenait bientôt, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas l'affecter uniquement à ta surveillance. Rappela la vieille femme. C'était notre accord, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui …

Vipère pencha la tête sur le coté, ses doigts continuant de frôler l'arme pourtant inoffensive qui traîner sur son bureau et que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard.

\- Cela ne lui aurait de toute manière fait aucun effets. Déclara Vipère en se levant, saisissant l'arme.

Elle s'approcha d'un des gardes sur lequel elle testa l'appareil, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Tony, l'homme hurla de surprise et tomba à terre en se convulsant, le second se mit sur ses gardes en observant sa supérieure qui semblait surprise.

\- Quoi qu'en fait, peut être que cela aurait put fonctionné. Admit elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Cependant, le fait de te défendre lui aurait donner encore plus envie de te chasser !

\- Je ne suis pas une proie !

\- Ho si, pour lui, tu en est une et tu devient chaque jours plus intéressante pour lui. Si en plus, tu commence à te défendre contre ses assauts, tu signe ton arrêt de mort !

Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'allonger et écarter les jambes en espérant que l'homme se lasse de lui ? C'était une solution : certain de ses anciens tortionnaires c'étaient rapidement lasser de son inactivité lors de leurs petits « jeu », peut être qu'il suffisait de laisser croire qu'il s'en foutait et tout irait plus vite ?

\- Je vais affecter un autre homme a ta surveillance pour éviter de petit malentendu. Décida Vipère en reposant l'arme sur le bureau.

\- J'fais pas confiance en vos hommes. Admit Tony. J'travail pour vous, mais sa les fait pas m'aimer pour autant.

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour être tes amis, tu reste un prisonnier et donc ils doivent resté méfiant vis a vis de toi : qu'est ce qui me garantis que tu ne tentera pas de t'évader à la première opportunité ?

\- Pourquoi je partirais ?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, croissant les jambes et ses ongles tapant le bureau à un rythme régulier. Elle tentait de comprendre le jeune homme qui préférait être aussi inexpressif que possible. S'évaluant mutuellement, elle finit par se détourner, ouvrant un tiroir et fouillant dans un dossier. Cela signifiait il qu'il pouvait disposé ? Il hésita, observant le soldat toujours a terre qui risquait de le rendre responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Martha Hopkins ? Lâcha Vipère, les yeux river sur le dossier. Silvia Mac Douglas ? Louise Atwell ?

Tony fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle continuait à donner des noms, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réalisé qu'elle citait le nom du personnel du manoir Stark, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle posa le dossier sur la table.

\- Qui veut tu auprès de toi pour te protéger ? Demanda t elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux un chaperon, je pense que Crossbones et Winter même isoler peuvent se permettre d'avoir deux personnes à surveiller, donc je t'offre l'opportunité de choisir celui qui veillera à tes bon soins. Qui veut tu à tes cotés ?

\- Jarvis ! Répondit il sans la moindre hésitation.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui lui manquait, c'était le majordome qui avait toujours était bienveillant avec lui, il était une des seules personnes capables de le comprendre et sans doute de le gérer sans en devenir fou. Vipère jeta un regard au dossier et un étrange sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, je vais tout faire pour te combler. Décida t elle. Tu peu retourner travailler.

* * *

Crossbones était assit dans un coin du hangar, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le gamin qui était étonnamment de bonne humeur, il sifflotait joyeusement en fabriquant soudan deux fils ensembles, semblant avoir oublier le danger que représentait l'adulte pour lui et sa vertu. Surveillant l'heure, l'adulte continuait de surveiller les gestes du gamin.

Donc, il était un pervers : attirer par un adolescent, il ressentait de plus en plus de désir pour lui, au point de ne pas savoir comment se retenir. Il avait bien tenter de faire ses petites affaires avec le gars qu'il avait prit pour substitut, mais franchement, plus il essayait de se détourner du gamin et plus il le voulait. Si Winter était là, peut être que celui ci arriverait à le détourner de cette voie ? Ou bien le contraire était possible ? Crossbones se mordit la lèvre en imaginant le Soldat faire des trucs au môme.

Un cris brisa le calme de la pièce, le gamin c'était levé de sa chaise et agitait sa mains, faisant comprendre au mercenaire qu'il c'était fait mal. L'adulte approcha de sa proie, lui saisissant le poignet pour examiné la blessure qu'il c'était fait, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, une petite brûlure qui ne laisserait pas même une cicatrice.

\- T'a clairement besoin de te reposé. Nota l'adulte. Aller, range ton poste de travail.

\- D'abord, tu va voir ton copain de baise et après on ira dormir !

\- C'est toi mon copain de baise pour ce soir !

La réaction du petit ne se fit pas attendre : il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, tentant de se dégager, mais le mercenaire agrippa Tony, le poussant contre le poste de travaille pour le bloquer contre le meuble, se plaquant contre son torse pour l'immobiliser. La respiration du gamin devint irrégulière tout comme les battements de son cœur et il paniqua, tentant de se libérer de lâchant un cris de terreur et Crossbones prit conscience à quel point il lui faisait peur.

Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, bloquant ses mouvements au maximum, sachant qu'il risquait de prendre pour arme tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la mains. Il fallut quelques instants pour que le môme se calme contre lui, tremblant toujours autant, lui laissant l'occasion de sentir sa délicieuse odeur.

\- Lâche moi ! Supplia Tony d'une voie briser.

\- S'il te plaît, je veux juste profiter un peu de cet instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

\- Par ce que je peu me le permettre.

\- Ne me fait rien !

Pourrait il réussir à ne rien lui faire ? Pas sûr qu'il y parvienne car déjà il sentait le désir monter en lui. Était ce donc ça que ressentait les prédateurs en attrapant dans leurs crocs la proie qu'ils d'apprêté à dévorer ? Il savait le môme complètement terroriser dans ses bras et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à prendre la décision de tout stopper. Comment faire pour calmer des ardeurs si grande ? Et en même temps, il y avait un soupçon de conscience dans tout ça : le mercenaire savait qu'en allant plus lui, il prendrait le risque de blesser voir détruire cette petite créature qui trembloter contre lui.

\- Jouons à un jeu. Décida Crossbones. Tu à déjà prouver que tu pouvais t'évader facilement, alors si tu arrive à t'échapper d'ici dans la semaine, je te promet de ne jamais rien tenter contre toi …

\- Pourquoi j'ferais ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu te protégerais de moi ? Ça me semble un peu évident, tu crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi j'essayerais de m'évader ? Je suis bien ici ! J'veux pas …

Évidement, le pauvre devait se demander où il pourrait bien aller, inconscient de l'évolution de l'affaire le concernant. Sa disparition avait finit par se faire connaître et bien qu'on le soupçonner d'être directement liée au meurtre des deux camarades de classe, des faits nouveaux avaient étés mis à jours comme la découverte du cadavre du professeur suivit de près par le couple dans le lac à coté. Le témoignage du chauffeur qui l'avait recueillie dans sa voiture avait également jouer : un enfant terroriser sortant de la forêt et quémandant de l'aide, l'assassina des deux policiers charger de le ramené a bon port.

Howard Stark faisait rechercher son fils, mais une personne mettait bien plus d'enthousiasme à cette recherche : Peggy Carter. A la tête du Shield, elle n'hésitait pas à détourner des moyens faramineux et ne regarder par sur les dépenses. Le lui dire ne servirait à rien, autant se taire.

\- Si tu y parviens, je ne te toucherais plus, cela n'est il pas suffisant ? Questionna Crossbones, continuant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Vipère ne me le pardonnera jamais ….

\- Je la préviendrais, alors qu'en dit tu ? On le fait ce petit paris ? Ou bien je commence à prendre mon dus ?

Voyant qu'il c'était calmer, le relâcha, le gardant coincé entre lui et le bureau, une de ses mains caressant le torse du jeune homme, son autre mains libérant son membre de sa prison trop serrer. Tony du reconnaître le bruit de la fermeture éclaire, il frémit contre lui.

\- D'accord, on a cas faire comme ça ! Paniqua t il. Lâche moi maintenant.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna Crossbones a son oreille.

Il ne lui fera rien, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, le mercenaire commença à se caresser, restant toujours derrière le môme et s'imaginant faire plus que sa. Sa mains libre continuait de se glisser sur le torse du môme, le caressant au travers du tissus, sa bouche se plaçant contre sa nuque. Il ne comprenait pas cette fascination qu'il avait pour le petit, mais en tout cas, il était entrain de prendre son pied ! Qu'est ce que cela donnerait le jour où il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait ?

Le gamin tremblait toujours, il tentait de ralentir la progression de la mains du mercenaire par les siennes, mais sans la moindre conviction, comme s'il sentait que c'était dangereux de le stopper, surtout qu'il se montrait plutôt prévenant : il se contentait du contact au travers des vêtements. Plus il approchait de la jouissance et plus il en voulait, il voulait un aperçut de ce qu'il voulait goûté alors ses lèvres embrassèrent cette nuque qui lui semblait offerte, la mordillant sans être trop brusque ou dure. Sa peau avait un agréable goût et était douce, il était encore jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Sa bouche alla goutté à son cou et plutôt que de se défendre, le brun lui laissa l'accès au lieu, c'était sûrement involontaire, mais bienvenus. Il dévora cette peau, de plus en plus enivrer, savourant d'avantage ce contact indirect …

Assouvissant son plaisir sur les vêtements du gamin, c'est son oreille qu'il mordilla en gémissant de contentement, sentant défaillir le môme dans ses bras, il l'attrapa de ses deux mains, se montrant doux et délicats, s'écartant un peu de lui pour lui permettre de se tourner pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

Tony tremblait, son visage était celui du môme terroriser qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passé. Il semblait croire que Crossbones irait jusqu'au bout et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait : l'homme se sentait capable d'être de nouveau plein de vigueur avec un peu de motivation, mais il était hors de question pour lui de forcer le môme … Pas maintenant, c'était trop facile.

\- Tu vois, je peu me faire plaisir sans te faire mal. Fit il remarquer. J'aimerais quand même goûté ta bouche, si tu permet …

Le mercenaire se pencha vers lui, mais une mains stoppa la progression, amusant d'avantage le ténébreux qui se contenta donc de recommencer à goûté à cette gorge et lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui glissé le long de ses joues, il ne sut pas les identifiés avec certitude : peut être était ce du à la peur, à l'humiliation, ou peut être au soulagement de comprendre qu'il n'irait pas au delà. Peu importer leurs signification, l'adulte lécha sa joue, récoltant le liquide salée.

\- La prochaine fois alors. Sourit il au gamin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas une fois encore me justifier mais je promet d'essayer de faire plus attention et de vous offrir plus de chapitre dans un temps plus réduit. J'ai beaucoup à faire et trop a gérer ... Donc forcément ... J'ai tendance a oublier des choses, mais je vais me motivé.


End file.
